Golden Dragon The Naruto
by Nidaime Madara
Summary: Naruto disini bukan berasal dari klan Uzumaki maupun Namikaze dan dia hidup juga bukan sebagai jincuriki Kyubi. Walaupun tidak memiliki Kyubi tapi dia memiliki seeokor Naga emas yang ada pada dirinya. Dan disini Kyubi serta para biju masih ada Kyubi disni ada didalam tubuh Kushina. Serta dia hidup dizaman Minato masih diakademi. Bagaimana ceritanya:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & mungkin bisa Romance  
**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

Summary: Naruto disini bukan berasal dari kalan Uzumaki maupun Namikaze dan dia hidup juga bukan sebagai jincuriki Kyubi. Walaupun tidak memiliki Kyubi tapi dia memiliki seeokor Naga emas yang ada pada dirinya. Dan disini Kyubi serta para biju masih ada Kyubi disni ada didalam tubuh Kushina. Serta dia hidup dizaman Minato masih diakademi. Bagaimana ceritanya:

**Chapter 1**

Disebuah padang rumput yang sangat lulas ada sosok anak kecil berumur 7 tahun berambut coklat dengan gaya emo sedang tidur mungkin bukan tidur tapi pingsan ya dia adalah Naruto (A/N: Naruto disini seperti Masamune di karakter basara tapi tanpa pelindung kepala dan penutup mata). Sosok anak itu segera bangun dan memperlihatkan mata elang berwarna coklat.

"ini dimana" tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu pada siapa dan melihat sekeliling dan hanya rumput ternyata dari jauh ada yang melihat Naruto yaitu dua sosok Anbu Konoha.

"lebih baik kita samperi saja dia" ucap Anbu 1

"yasudah kalau itu mau mu" jawab Anbu 2

Mereka segera menghampiri Naruto dan membuat Naruto kaget karna datang tiba-tiba dan sangat mengejutkan.

"kau sedang apa disini" tanya Anbu 1

"aku tidak tahu yang aku tahu aku bangun sudah ada disini" jawab Naruto

"lalu nama mu siapa" tanya Anbu 2

"Naruto Kurosaki" jawab Naruto

"lalu orang tua mu dimana" tanya Anbu 2

"aku tidak tahu" jawab naruto

"lalu dimana rumah mu" tanya Anbu 1

"aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Naruto

"sepertinya anak ini lupa ingatan" batin Anbu 1 "lebih baik kita bawa ke Hokage-sama" ucap Anbu 1

"ya baiklah mungkin itu lebih baik" jawab Anbu 2 "ayo Naruto kita ketempat Hokage-sama" lanjut Anbu 2 dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

**Dikantor Hokage**

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"ya silakan masuk" ucap Orang dari dalam dan masuk dua Anbu Konoha

"oh kalian ada apa kesini" tanya sang Hoake atau Hiruzen

"ini kami menemukan sosok anak kecil di lading rumput tadi" ucap Anbu 1 "Naruto silakan masuk" lanjut Anbu 1 dan masuk sosok anak kecil berambut coklat mata elang dia adalah Naruto.

"oh nama mu siapa" tanya Hiruzen pada sosok anak itu

"nama ku Naruto Kurosaki" ucap Naruto dan membungkukkan badanya

"anak yang sopan" batin Hiruzen "orang tua mu mana" tanya Hiruzen

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto

"lalau rumah mu" tanya Hiruzen lagi

"aku juga tidak tau" jawab Naruto

"baiklah karna kau mungkin bisa dipercaya aku akan memberi mu sebuah apartemen mungkin bisa kau gunakan" jawab Hiruzen "Anbu tolong urus semua keperluan dia dan antarkan dia ke apartemennya" perintah Hiruzen kepada dua Anbu didepan.

"hai Hokage-sama" ucap dua Anbu itu dan menghilang beserta Naruto.

**Apartemen Naruto**

Naruto dan dua sosok Anbu sudah sampai diapartemen milik Naruto dan segera Anbu menyerahkan kuncinya.

"baiklah Naruto kau bisa masuk nanti kami kembali, kami ingin membeli apa yang kau perlukan" ucap Anbu 1

"baiklah" balas Naruto dan dua Anbu itu segera menghilang Naruto segera memasuki Apartemennya yang lumayan luas untuk anak kecil seusia dia tapi tempatnya kotor dengan cepat Naruto membereskan Apartemennya karna Naruto tidak suka dengan kotor setelah selesai Naruto duduk di sofa tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Naruto segera berjalan untuk membukakan pintu dan dia melihat dua sosok Anbu yang tadi membawa makanan, pakaian peralatan rumah, peralatan sekolah dan yang lainnya.

"Naruto ini barang mu 2 hari lagi kau akan masuk Akademi jadi kau harus mempersiapkan diri" ucap Anbu 1 yang segera memberi barangnya dan menghilang. Naruto segera menutup pintunya dan merapihkan keperluannya. Dia segera mandi dan setelah selesai mandi dia ingin mengganti baju tiba-tiba ada suara.

"**Hey jadi kau host ku**" ucap suara itu

"siapa kau cepat keluar" ucap Naruto

"**tidak usah seperti itu Naruto aku ini adalah Kenji naga yang ada pada dirimu**" ucap sosok itu yang diketahui naga.

" hah naga" ucap Naruto yang shock "kalau benar bagaiman caranya aku menemui mu" tanya Naruto

"**pergilah kebawah alam sadar mu naruto"**jawab naga itu dan Naruto segera pergi kebawah alam sadarnya alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat sosok naga berwarna emas.

"ternyata benar ada naga dalam diri ku" batin Naruto "hey kenapa kau ada disini" tanya Naruto pada Naga itu

"**Aku bisa disini karna pilihan dari malaikat aku adalah sosok dari 4 naga dewa"** ucap Kenji sang sosok Naga

"apa jadi aku orang terpilih gitu" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naga itu "lalu kalau aku orang pilihan apa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan mu" tanya Naruto

"**tentu bisa tapi kau harus latihan dulu"**jawab Nga itu

"oh begitu yasudah baiklah, aku ingin tidur dulu besok aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu" ucap Naruto dan segera pergi.

Naruto setelah selesai berbicara dengan Naga atau kita sebut Kenji saja dia langsung nempel dikasur dan tidur dengan sekejap.

Pagi telah tiba membuat semua orang di Konohagakure melakukan kegiatan masing-masing seperti Naruto yang segera mandi karna hari ini dia ingin jalan-jalan supaya tau secara detail tentang desa ini.

Naruto setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya dan memakai baju serta sandal ninja dia punsegera keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati indahnya pagi karna hari ini hari minggu jadi terpaksa Naruto besok masuk Akademi bukan sekarang.

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan ada dua Anbu Konoha yang mendekatinya dan memanggil namanya sontak Naruto menengok.

"oh kalian kenapa" tanya Naruto pada dua sosok Anbu tu

"kau dipanggil hokage-sama" ucap Anbu 1

"baiklah" ucap Naruto segera pergi kekantor Hokage

**Kantor Hokage**

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"ya silakan masuk" ucap Hiruzen dari dalam dan datang seorang anak kecil yang dia kenal sebagai naruto.

"ada apa Hokage-jiji memanggil saya" tanya Naruto

"aku ingin besok kau masuk akademi danmulai bersosiallisasi bersama teman-teman seusia mu" jawab hiruzen

"baiklah" ucap naruto "aku pergi dulu Hokage-jiji aku ingin jalan-jalan biar tahu tentang desa ini" ucap naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hiruzen

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan didesa Konoha dan melihat seorang wanita yang sedang memandangi bunga di taman. Dengan inisiatif Naruto menghampirinya.

"hey jangan hanya dipandangi" ucap Naruto dan segera mencabut bunganya dan menaruh di kuping perempuan itu. "lebih baik seperti ini" lanjut Masamune dan perempuan itu menundukan kepalanya karna malu.

"oh ya nama mu siapa" tanya Naruto

"Mikoto Uchiha, kamu siapa" tanya perempuan itu yang bernama Mikoto

"Naruto Kurosaki" jawab Naruto "baiklah hari sudah mulai sore, aku pulang dulu ya kamu jangan pulang malam-malam nanti sakit" lanjut Naruto "jaa ne" pamit Naruto yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya

**Diapartemen Naruto**

Naruto segera masuk kepartemennya dan menaruh sandalnya ditempanya dan segera kekamr mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya Naruto langsung makan setelah selesai dia berniat untuk tidur karna besok Naruto akan ke akademi tapi sebelum tidur Naruto dipanggil.

"**Hey Naruto**" panggil Kenji

"ada apa Kenji aku sedang lelah" ucap Naruto

"**aku hanya memberi tahu besok kau masuk akademi berarti besok kau juga harus mulai latihan dengan ku**" ucap Kenji

"baiklah" ucap Naruto "aku tidur dulu sudah ngantuk" lanjut Naruto dan segera tidur

Pagi telah datang Naruto sedang bersiap-siap ke Akademi karna dia murid baru jadi jangan sampai telat tapi sebelum berangkat dia disuruh oleh kenji untuk latihan fisik yaitu dengan cara push up 300 kali back up 300 kali dan sit up 300 kali. Setelah itu Naruto segera berangkat ke Akademi.

Di perjalanan banyak yang menyapa Naruto karna mereka sudah pada kenal Naruto sejak kemarin sebagai anak yang sopan dan ramah. Tak terasa Naruto sudah sampai digerbang dan segera masuk ke Akademi.

**Akademi**

Kelas sedang pada rebut karna ketampanan Minato namikaze dan Fugaku Uchiha tapi ada dua cewe yang nyuekin mereka yaitu Kushina dan Mikoto mereka tidak suka dengan Minato dan Fugaku karna Minato dan Fugaku mesum. Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sepi karna datang sensei mereka.

"baiklah anak-anak kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru" ucap sensei itu kepada murid-murid "baiklah Naruto silakan masuk" lanjut sensei seketika kelas yang sepi menjadi ramai karna datang sesosok orang tampan bahkan melebihi Minato dan Fugaku.

"perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Kurosaki, mohon bantuannya" ucap Naruto dan membungkukan badannya.

"baiklah kau duduk samping Minato" ucap sensei "Minato angkat tangan mu" perintah sensei dan Minato mengangkat tangnya.

Naruto segera menghampiri tempatnya tanpa memperhatikan satu murid pun kecuali murid yang ada disebelah kirinya yaitu Mikoto.

"hey Mikoto-chan kita ketemu lagi" sapa Naruto kepada teman disebelah kirinya tapi langsung ditarik oleh Minato.

"lebih baik jangan dia itu galak" bisik Minato kepada Naruto

"hahaha, kau tenang saja Minato aku pasti bisa menaklukannya" ucap Naruto

"yasudah seterah mu saja" balas Minato

Tepat yang duduk disebelah kiri Naruto yaitu Mikoto sedang berbicara keoada temannya yang berrambut merah.

"Mikoto-chan kau mengenalinya" tanya perempuan berambut merah itu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Mikoto "lebih baik jangan semua pria itu mesum" ucap si rambut merah.

"dia tidak mesum Kushina-chan dia baik pada ku" ucap Mikoto

"ya sudahlah seterah mu saja" balas Kushina dan kembali menatap pelajaran didepannya.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek

Hanya sekedar info: disini carakter tidak ada yang saya ubah keadaan fisiknya kecuali Naruto nanti Naruto juga akan mendapat mata Sharingan hadiah dari Kenji.

Info update: Nidaime Madara: mungkin paling cepat besok dan paling lambat hari minggu

The New Naruto: paling cepat besok dan paling lama minggu


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf kalo yang sebelumnya typo saya kurang memperhatikan sih sekali lagi maaf ya

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 2**

Sudah 6 tahun lamanya Naruto di Akademi Ninja dan hubungan Naruto bersama teman-temannya juga membaik begitu juga dengan hubungan Naruto dan Mikoto yang dikenal sangat dekat. Dan juga sudah 6 tahun Naruto di latih oleh Kenji. Naruto sekarang sudah mampu menguasai 5 elemen dasar termasuk Hyouton dan Mokuton. Naruto juga mempunyai Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan, hadiah dari Kenji pada saat ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 10.

Saat ini Naruto akan ke Akademi untuk melakukan tes Genin. Naruto sekarang sedang melakkan latihan sebelum berangkat ke Akademi. Itu udah kebiasaan Naruto.

"**Kau sekarang sudah semakin kuat ya Naruto**" ucap Kenji

"tetap saja ada yang lebih hebat dari ku" balas Naruto

"**Kau jangan seperti itu ayo dong semangat mana Naruto yang biasanya**" ucap kenji

Naruto segera berlatih kembali menggunakan Sharingan mungkin di usia yang segini Naruto itu sangat hebat tapi dibelahan dunia ini pasti ada yang lebih hebat. Tanpa disadari Naruto ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"hey keluar kau jangan hanya bersembunyi" ucap Naruto dan sukses orang yang mengintip Naruto keluar dia sosok wanita yang berambut hitam dan lembut.

"maaf Naruto-kun aku ganggu latihan mu" ucap perempuan itu

"oh kau Mikoto-chan, tidak kok tidak ganggu sebentar lagi aku juga mau berangkat" balas Naruto "ayo kerumah ku dulu aku mau mandi setelahitu kita bersama-sama ke Akademi" lanjut Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Mikoto.

Naruto dan Mikoto tanpa mereka sadari mereka terus bergandengan tangansampai diapartemen Naruto.

"Mikoto-chan maaf ya kalau kotor dan berantakan" ucap Naruto

"kotor dari mana ini mah bersih banget, terus berantakan, seperti ini berantakan ini mah udah tertata banget" batin Mikoto "ini sudah bersih dan rapih kok Naruto-kun" ucap Mikoto

"oh yasudah aku mau mandi dulu tes Akademi juga 1 jam lagi" ucap Nauto dan segera masuk ke kamar Mandi.

"lebih baik aku masak aja deh kasian Naruto-kun kalau tiap hari Cuma makan ramen sama kaya Kushina" batin Mikoto segera memasuki dapur. "aduh bahan makanan banyak juga tapi kenapa Naruto-kun makan ramen mulu" batin Mikoto.

Akhirnya Mikoto memasak didapur dan Naruto mandi. Setelah Naruto selesai mandi dia bergegas ke ruang tengah karna tadi Naruto menyuruh Mikoto disitu tapi setelah di lihat kosong.

"Mikoto-chan kemana ya" batin Naruto "MIKOTO-CHAN" panggil Naruto dengan teriak.

"tidak usah teriak-teriak Naruto-kun aku ada didapur" ucap Mikoto

"oh didapur" balas Naruto dan segera pergi kedapur.

Naruto sangat terkejut dan senang karna baru pertama kali dimasakin oleh seseorang bahkan orang itu yang Naruto suka sendiri.

"Naruto-kun ko suka makan ramen sih padahal bahan makanan Naruto-kun banyak" tanya Mikoto

"aku tidak punya waktu Mikoto-chan" balas Naruto "makasih ya sudah mau masikin baru pertama kali aku dimasakin bahkan oleh seorang wanita" lanjut Naruto segera memakan sup miso yang ada didepannya.

"iya sama-sama Naruto-kun" balas Mikoto dan mereka segera makan.

**Di Akademi**

"Naruto mana lama sekali tidak biasanya dia terlambat" ucap Minato yang entah pada siapa

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi ramai karna datang sosok pangeran dan cinderela ya dia adalah Naruto dan Mikoto yang berjalan bersama sampai di kelas dan duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"Naruto sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Mikoto" tanya Minato

"kami tidak pacaran hanya jalan bersama tadi" jawab Naruto

"lalu kapan kau nyatakan itu perasaan mu padanya" tanya Minato

"tidak tahu" jawab Naruto "lalu kapan kau nyatakan perasaan mu pada Kushina" tanya Naruto

"dia begitu selalu marah terhap ku bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya" jawab Minato

"kau rubah sifat mesum mu itu Minato, pasti Kushina suka pada mu" ucap Naruto

"aku tidak mesum" balas Minato

"mengintip Kushina mandi itu tidak mesum" balas Naruto yang sukses membuat Minato merona.

"sudah diam" ucap Minato

Kelas yang tadinya rebut sekarang menjadi sepi karna kedatangan senseinya yang akan melakukan tes Genin.

"baiklah anak-anak kalian akan melakukan tes Genin sekarang" ucap sensei "ayo ikut aku" lanjut sensei itu dan mereka menuju tempat tes ujian genin.

**Tes Ujian Genin**

"baiklah anak-anak kita akan melakukan tes Genin" ucap sensei "yang pertama Shikaku" lanjut sesnsei itu.

Shikaku melempar suriken dan kunai, kunai 10 dan suriken 10 dan berhasil menancap 6 suriken dan 7 kunai. Lalu melakuakn bunshin dan berhasil, selanjutnya jutsu Shikaku melakukan jutsu clan Nara dan berhasil.

Choza menancapkan kunai 5 suriken 3 melakukan bunshin berhasil melakukan jutsu menjadi sebuah bola.

Inoichi menancapkan 8 suriken dan 8 kunai melakukan bunshin berhasil dan melakukan jutsu khusu klan Yamanaka.

Minato menancapkan suriken 9 dan kunai 9 melakukan bunshin berhasil melakukan jutsu Hirashin jutsu yang di ajarkan ayahnya Tobirama Senju. Membuat semua perempuan histeris kecuali Kushina dan Mikoto.

Kushina menancapkan 7 suriken dan 5 kunai melakukan bunshin berhasil melakukan jutsu kusus klan Uzumaki.

Fugaku menancapkan 9 suriken dan 10 kunai, melakukan bunshin berhasil melakukan Jutsu gokakyou no jutsu teknik bola api dan semua perempuan Histeris sama seprti Minato tadi kecuali Kushina dan Mikoto.

Mahkoto (tokoh OC ya) menancapkan 7 suriken dan 7 kunai bagus mengingat dia sipil, melakukan bunshin berhasil jutsu membentuk bola air tapi masih membutuhkan air.

Sido (Tokoh OC juga) menancapkan 8 suriken dan 8 kunai melakukan bunshin berhasil. Jutsu tombak petir.

Mikoto menancapkan 7 suriken dan 8 kunai melakukan bunshin berhasil melakukan jutsu bola api.

SKIP TIME (SAMPAI NARUTO)

Naruto maju mendapat sorak sorak dari para fansgirl.

"semoga kau bisa naruto-kun" batin Mikoto

Naruto melempar suriken bikin semua orang terkejut !0 suriken dan 10 kunai nancep semua. Lalu menkukan bunshin tapi bukan bunshin melakukan kage bunshin. Melakukan jutsu bola api bikin semua orang terkejut.

Setelah selesai Naruto dan teman-temannya kembali ke Akademi.

"baiklah anak-anak kalian boleh pulang besok datang ke Akademi jam 7 akan ada pembagian tim" ucap sensei.

Murid-murid akademi langsung pada pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing kecuali Naruto, Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Naruto ayo pulang" ajak Minato

"kau saja duluan" balas Naruto

"yasudah" ucap Minato dan segera pergi.

Naruto akhirnya pulang tapi bukan pulang melainkan duduk diayunan dekat akademi.

"Kami-sama siapa orang tua ku sebenarnya" lirih Naruto yang menangis dengan diam dan tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak Naruto, sontak Naruto menengok.

"Naruto-kun kenapa" tanya orang itu yang diketahui Mikoto

"tidak apa-apa Mikoto-chan" jawab Naruto

"kamu memikirkan itu lagi" tanya Mikoto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto "kamu masih punya aku Naruto-kun dan masih punya teman-teman yang lain" lanjut Mikoto dan dibalas senyum oleh Naruto dan akhirnya mereka pergi.

Konoha semakin sore tapi ada dua sosok mahluk yang masih berjalan-jalan.

"Mikoto-chan ayo pulang aku akan mengantar mu" ucap Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Mikoto

Setelah samapi didepan rumah Mikoto, Naruto langsung pamit dan pulang kerumahnya ingin segera istirahat.

Pagi telah datang Naruto segera pergi ke Akademi karna hari ini adalah pembagian tim.

"mudahan-mudahan sekelompok sama Mikoto-chan" batin Naruto yang berjalan di pemukiman Konoha dan mendapat salam dari beberapa warga.

**Di Akademi**

"baiklah kita bagi tim sekarang" ucap sensei

Skip time dari tim 1-4

"baiklah tim 5, Sido Mahkoto, dan Fugaku" ucap sensei "tim 6 Inoichi, Shikaku, dan Choza, dan tim terakhir termasuk tim 7 karna kelebihan satu jadi disini 4 orang, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, dan Naruto" ucap sensei. Naruto terasa dapat matahari baru karna satu kelompok dengan Mikoto termasuk Mikoto juga kecuali kushina seperti dapat musibah satu kelompok dengan Minato.

Semua tim sudah mendapatkan senseinya masing-masing kecuali tim 7 yang senseinya belum datang-datang.

"sensei kita kemana sih tidak datang-datang" gerutu Kushina

"sabar Kushina-chan" ucap Mikoto yang menenangkan Kushina.

BOOFFTTT

Tiba-tiba ada kumpulan asap dan muncul seseorang dari situ berambut putih ber texdo putih celana jens hitam.

"baiklah kalau kalian tim 7 temui aku di patung hokage" ucap orang itu dan segera pergi lagi.

"dasar sensei tu sudah datang terlambat pake nyuruh lagi kalau dekat sih tidak masalah ini jauh" gerutu Kushina dan yang lainnya, mereka segera berjalan ke patung Hokage.

**Patung Hokage**

Disana ada seseorang berambut putih bertexdo putih dia adalah Misaki Issei sensei dari tim. Misaki yang merasakan cakra langsung membuka matanya.

"kalian sudah datang rupanya" ucap Misaki "baiklah mulai perkenalan" lanjut sensei itu

"kenapa tidak kau duluan" ucap Naruto

"baiklah, nama ku Misaki Issei hal yang aku suka hal yang tidak ku suka hal yang tidak ku suka hal yang ku suka mimpi ku belum terpikirkan" ucap Misaki "lalu kau merah" tunjuk Misaki kepada Kushina.

"nama ku Kushina Uzumaki hal yang ku suka ramen dan teman-teman hal yang tidak aku suka menunggu ramen dan pervert mimpi ku menjadi Hokage" ucap Kushina

"lalu kau kuning" ucap Misaki memnunjuk Minato

"nama ku Minato Namikaze, hal yang aku suka Latihan hal yang tidak ku suka perempuan sombong *suskses mendapat tatapan dari Kushina* mimpi ku menjadi Hokage" ucap Minato

"lalu kau hitam" perintah Misaki yang menunjuk Mikoto

"nama ku Mikoto Uchiha, hal yang aku suka mempelajari sejarah Uchiha dan lelaki yang bijaksana, hal yang tidak ku suka pervert, mimpiku ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia" ucap MIkoto

"baiklah, lalu kau mata elang" perintah Misaki menunjuk Naruto

"nama ku Naruto Kurosaki, hal yang aku suka latihan dan peremouan yang lemah lembut hal yang tidak ku suka orang yang sombong dan haus akan kekuasaan mimpi ku bisa menjadikan semua sinobi tidak ada pertempuran" ucap Naruto dan Misaki hanya tersenyum akan jawaban Naruto.

"baiklah besok kalian datang ketempat latihan tim 7 jam 8 jangan sampai telat aku saran kan kalian jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya" ucap Misaki dan pergi dan mereka berempat terkejut.

"APA" ucap mereka serempak

TBC  
gomen kalau pendek


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki 21: Misaki memang tokoh OC

Saladin: Yugito bukannya cewek ya

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto ingin segera berangkat ke tempat latihan tim 7 tapi dia dipanggil oleh Kenji sang sosok Naga emas.

"**Hey Naruto**" panggil sosok naga emas

"ada apa Kenji" tanya Naruto

"**aku punya hadiah untuk mu**" jawab Kenji

"hadiah apa" tanya Naruto

"**tutup mata mu nanti kau akan mengetahuinya**" ucap Kenji.

Naruto segera menutup matanya karna di perintah kenji sang sosok Golden Dragon.

"**sekarang buka mata mu**" ucap Kenji.

Naruto segera membuka matanya dan Naruto melihat pedang naga berwarna emas sesuai dengan warna Kenji. Naruto segera mengambil pedangnya dan ditaruh dipinggangnya.

"terimakasih atas pedangnya Kenji" ucap Naruto

"**ya, kau bisa menggunakan pedang itu dengan elemen apa saja soal kenjutsu aku pernah mengajari mu kan**" tanya Kenji

"iya pernah nanti akan aku gunakan untuk melawan Misaki-sensei" jawab Naruto dan segera pergi ketempat latihan tim 7

Tempat latihan tim 7 ada 4 orang remaja yang sedang menunggu senseinya karna tidak datang-datang padahal waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 bertanda kalau senseinya itu telat satu jam.

"Misaki-sensei kemana sih tidak datang-datang" ucap Kushina

"lebih baik sabar saja" balas Minato yang menutup matanya

"aku tidak bicara pada mu banci" ketus Kushina

"apa kau bilang" ucap Minato yang memberi tatapan mematikan pada Kushina

"sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, kita nanti akan melakukan tes kemungkinan kita akan melakukan tes kerja sama" ucap Naruto "dan kalau kalian seperti ini bagaimana kita bisa melewatinya" lanjut Naruto

"sejak kapan kau membelanya" tanya Minato

"kau membela Minato atau aku sahabat pacar mu" tanya Kushina sukses membuat Mikoto merona karna perkataannya

"aku tidak membela siapa-siapa disini" balas Naruto yang menutup matanya.

"oh ya sejak kapan kau mempunyai pedang naga itu Naruto kau tidak pernah cerita" tanya Minato

"sudah lama" jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

"tapi waktu itu aku kerumah kamu, pedang itu tidak ada Naruto-kun" sekarang Mikoto yang bertanya kepada Naruto.

"aku menyimpan ditempat rahasia Mikoto-chan" jawab Naruto yang mulai berdiri dan melempar kunai kearah semak-semak yang membuat teman-temannya tidak mengeti. "hey sensei sudah satu jam kau disitu terus mengintai kami, aku sudah bosan menunggu sebaiknya kau keluar saja" ucap naruto yang sukses membuat teman-temannya shock karna mereka dari tadi tidak merasakan adanya cakra. Akhirnya Misaki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karna telah diketahui Naruto.

"jadi kau merasakannya Naruto" tanya Misaki yang mulai berjalan kearah mereka

"sudah dari tadi sensei" jawab Naruto "aku sudah bosan menunggu lebih baik aku suruh saja sensei keluar" lanjut Naruto.

"anak yang menarik" batin Misaki "baiklah kita mulai tesnya kalian harus bisa merebut kunci ini dari ku" ucap Misaki yang menunjukan 3 kunci

"tapi sensei kuncinya hanya tidak" tanya Kushina

"pertanyaan yang bagus Kushina, bagi siapa yang tidak mendapatkan kunci akan dikembalikan keakademi" jawab Misaki yang membuat murid-muridnya shock "baiklah kita mulai sekarang" lanjut Misaki dan mereka langsung berpencar.

"cukup bagus mereka menekan cakra tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan cakra naruto, kayanya ini jadi menarik" batin Misaki yang segera pergi mencari mereka.

Minato yang sudah ketahuan oleh senseinya akhirnya keluar dan menyerang senseinya dengan taijutsu. Minato memukul senseinya dengan tangan kanan tapi dapat dihindari dengan menghindarinya kearah kiri. Minato yang melihat kesempatan dengan tangan kirinya segera menikut kepala senseinya dengan sikut kirinya dan membuat senseinya terjatuh.

"hebat juga kau Minato" puji Misaki

Misaki segera bangkit dan menyerang muridnya tapi dapat diblock semua serangannya dan Minato menyerang balik senseinya dengan taijutsu juga. Minato menendang Misaki dengan kaki kanan tapi dapat ditangkap kaki Minato. Minato segera meloncat dan menendang dengan kaki kirinya tapi dapat ditangkap juga. Akhirnya posisi Minato terbalik sebagai kaki diatas dan kepala kebawah. Minato segera melempar kunainya asal-asalan agar bisa lolos. Minato segera menghilang dengan kilat kuning.

"tidak kalah cepatnya dengan ayahnya" batin Misaki

Minato segera bangkit kembali dan menyerang misaki dengan taijutsu kembali tapi datap diblock semua.

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Ninjutu, apa jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu" tanya Misaki yang sukses membuat Minato menelan ludah. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakn Misaki dia tidak bisa menggunakan perubahan cakra karna dia beluh tahu apa elemennya.

Dengan cepat Minato mundur dan melempar kunai cabang tiganya.

"**suriken Kage bunshin no jutsu**" tercipta ribuan kunai mengarah ke Misaki dan setelah mengenainya ternyata berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

"sejak kapan dia menggunakan kawari" batin Minato dan tiba-tiba dai arah belakang ada yang mengarahkan kunainya didepan lehernya.

"kau memang hebat Minato seperti ayah mu tapi kau kurang cepat" ucap sosok dari belakang yang ternyata Misaki dan memukul tengkuk Minato yang membuat Minato pingsan.

"sekarang cari Kushina dulu" batian Misaki segera pergi mencari Kushina.

Kushina terus bersembunyi sampai tiba-tiba ada sosok dari belakangnya.

"sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi" tanya sosok itu adalah Misaki.

Kushina yang merasa sudah ketahuan segera menyerangg dengan taijutsu tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah akhiranya Kushina yang merasa serangannya si-sia segera mundur dan menerapkan sebuah segel.

"**Raiton: Ikazuchinotsurugi no jutsu**" tercipta pedang petir ditang Kushina dengan cepat Kushina menyerang senseinya hingga membuat senseinya kewalahan.

"tidak kusangka ternyata dia bisa menggunakan perubahan cakra ternyata selama ini aku terbalik aku kira Minato yang bisa menggunakan perubahan cakra sedangkan Kushina tidak" batin Misaki yang akhirnya mundur.

"**Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho no jutsu**" tercipta jarum air yang sangat banyak mengarah pada Kushina karna Kushina tidak bisa menghindarinya akhirnya terkena jutsunya dan jatuh pingsan.

"sekarang cari Mikoto" batin Misaki dan segera pergi.

Mikoto terus wawas akan datangnya sensei tanpa diduga senseinya langsung menongolkan muka didepan mukanya sehingga membuat Mikoto terkejut dan jatuh.

"kau memang selalau wawas tapi kau terlalu ceroboh Mikoto" ucap Misaki yang ingin memukul Mikoto dan Mikoto hanya pasrah. Dan tiba-tiba

BUUGGGHH!

Sesosok laki-laki memakai jubbah biru terbuka menampilkan kaus hitamnya, mekakai ittai ditangan kanannya layaknya kapten sepak bola dan memwa pedang naga berwarna emas.

"hebat juga kau bisa tepat waktu" puji Misaki

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau disini" tanya Mikoto

"kita adalah teman, mungkin itu bagi mu Mikoto-chan tapi tidak bagi ku karna aku menyukai mu dari kecil, sekarang aku disini karna aku ingin menolong orang yang ku suka, ku cinta dan kusayang" ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan sukses membuat Mikoto terpaku "kalau itu jangan dijawab sekarang aku ingin melwan sensei dulu" lanjut naruto

"sudah cukup bermain dramanya" tanya Misaki dengan senyum licik

"sudah" ucap Naruto.

Naruto langsung maju menggunakan pedangnya begiu juga Misaki yang menggunakan pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Mereka beradu teknik kenjutsu yang diatas rata-rata.

"kau hebat juga ya dalam kenjutsu" puji Misaki

Tapi Naruto menghiraukan pujian itu dan langsung menyerang kembali senseinya dengan teknik kenjutsu hingga mereka terlempar ke tempat latihan tim 7.

"ini tempat yang menarik sensei untuk bertarung" ucap Naruto menutup matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang membuat senseinya shock.

"jadi dia mempunyai Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan sepertinya ini akan menarik" batin Misaki segera mekakukan jutsu.

"**Katon: Sanryu huashi no jutsu**" tercipta 3 naga api yang mengarah ke Naruto tapi Naruto tidak tingal diam begitu saja.

"**Hyouton: Makyou hyousho no jutsu"** tercipta kubah es yang melindungi Naruto dari 3 naga api yang mengarah padanya.

"kau bisa menggunakan Hyouton" tanya Misaki, tapi bukannya menjawab Naruto malah melakukan jutsu lagi

"**Mokuton: Mokusei no ryū no jutsu**" tercipta naga kayu yang mengarah ke Misaki. Misaki yang masih terkejut dan tidak focus akhirnya terkena serangan Naruto dengan fatal dan mengakibatkan terlemapar jauh.

"hebat sakli dia sudah bisa menggunakan Hyouton dan Mokuton" batin Misaki dan segra bangkit kembali ketempat pertarungannya.

Naruto yang melihat senseinya kembali dengan cepat di berlari dan menyerang dan dapat ditangkis dan ditahan oleh Misaki hinga dia menendang Naruto, tapi Naruto tersenyum penuh kemunangan.

"kenapa kau tersenyum" tanya Misaki

"sadari saja sendiri" jawab Naruto "kalian jangan hanya pada melihat cepat kemari" lanjut Naruto. Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto terkejut dengan kekuatan Naruto yang mungkin selevel dengan Higt Jounin.

"heh kuncinya mana" batin Misaki yang mecari kuncinya

"kau mencari ini sensei" tanya Naruto yang menunjukan kuncinya

"bagaimana bisa" batin Misaki "lalu mau kau apa kan kunci itu" tanya Misaki

"ini untuk kalian" ucap Naruto yang memberi tiga kunci itu pada teman-temannya.

"kau serius Naruto, ini kan kau yang mendapatkannya" ucap Minato

"iya Naruto-kun kenapa memberi pada kami" tanya Mikoto

"sudah kalian ambil saja, kalau aku dikembalikan ke Akademi tidak masalah yang penting kalian bisa lolos" ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang membuat Mikoto terpana "terutama kamu Mikoto-chan aku tidak mau kalau kamu yang kembali ke Akademi lebih baik aku saja, lalu Minato aku tidak mau melihat anak dari Nidaime Hokage dikembalikan ke Akdemi jadi lebih baik aku saja, dank au Kushina kau sahabat baik Mikoto-chan jadi itu untuk mu saja kalau kau tidak lolos kasian Mikoto-chan" lanjut Naruto yang sukses mendapat senyum dari senseinya

"baiklah tes ini kalian lulus semua" ucap Misaki

"apa bukannya…." Tanya mereka bereempat yang ingung dan langsung disela oleh Misaki

"ini ujian mengingat teman, siapa yang melanggar peraturan sinobi disebut sampah tapi yang tidak memperdulikan teman lebih rendah dari sampah" ucap Misaki dan mereka hanya ber 'oh' ria saja.

"kalian besok kumpul lagi jam 8 kalian akan melaksanakan misi pertama" ucap Misaki "baiklah sensei ingin ke kantor hokage untuk melapor hasil ujian kalian" lanjut Misaki dan segera pergi.

"baiklah sepertinya aku harus pulang" ucap Naruto yang ingin pergi tapi ditahan tangannya oleh Mikoto.

"aku belum jawab yang tadi Naruto-kun" ucap Mikoto

"oh, kalau kamu mau jawab sekarang yasudah" balas Naruto, tiba-tiba Mikoto langsung memeluk Naruto.

"aku juga menyukai mu Naruto-kun sejak pertama kita bertemu di taman" ucap Mikoto, dan Naruto membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"sekarang giliran mu Minato" batin Naruto

**Kantor Hokage**

"Hokage-sama tim 7 lulus" ucap Misaki sambil memberi laporan sehingga membuat semua sensei yang ingin melapor terkejut karna baru kali ini Misaki meluluskan timnya.

"jadi Naruto bisa menggunakan Hyouton dan Mokuton serta Sharingan" batin hiruzen "sepertinya masih banyak yang dia sembunyikan" lanjut bantin Hiruzen.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek

Sekedar info: nanti kalau saya sudah mulai sekolah mungkin 4 kali saya akan publish perminggu itu yang paling banyak kalau sedikit sih 2


	4. Chapter 4

**Mitsuka sakurai: yup**

**Saladin no jutsu: iya saya tahu yang saya maksud kan Shizune cewe terus yugito juga cewek gimana jadinya masa lesbi**

**Tuexdo putih: pantengin aja siapa lamayannya sekuat-kuatnya Naruto masih ada seseorang yang kekuatannya diatas Naruto contohnya ada dichapter ini**

**Monkey D nico: 2 Smk**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 4**

Sudah satu minggu Naruto dan yang lainnya menjadi tim 7 sudah satu minggu juga Naruto mengajari mereka perubahan cakra dan memberi mereka scroll jutsu. Hubungan Naruto dan Mikoto bisa dibilang sangat baik tapi berbeda dengan hubungan Kushina dan Minato yang selalu bertengkar.

"Hey banci apa yang kau katakana" tany Kushina yang geram dengan kelakukan Minato

"T-O-M-A-T" jawab Minato dengan penekanan.

Tiba-tiba Kushina langsung naik darah rambut merahnya menjadi 9 seperti Kyubi dalam dirinya, yang membuat Minato lari.

"sini kau banci jangan lari" ancam Kushina mengejar-ngejar Minato. Minato hanya lari-lari dan lari. Keringat sudah mengucur deras.

"aduh bodoh banget, kenapa tidak pakai Hirashin saja" gerutu Minato dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya yang lagi bebel tiba-tiba Kushina ada didepannya.

"mau kemana kau" tanya Kushina

"ketempat latihan tim 7" jawab Minato "jaa ne" lanjut Minato segera menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

"bodoh bodoh kenapa aku lupa kalau dia bisa Hirashin yang ada aku cape sendiri kan" batin Kushina yang berjalan pasrah dengan keringat bercucuran.

Naruto sedang asik bercanda dengan Mikoto ada kilat kuning disebelahnya yang membuat mereka kaget.

"HEY BAKA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" tanya Naruto marah

"maaf aku habis dikejar-kejar Kushina jadi aku kesini karna Cuma disini tempat yang aman" jawab Minato tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah belakang berambut merah.

"HEY BANCI CEPAT KEMARI" teriak Kushina yang memvuat mereka bertiga kaget

Kushina semakin mendekat ke Minato yang membuat Minato ngeri saat sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

BOOFFFTTTT

Kumpulan asap datang dan memperlihat kan sosok bertexdo putih dengan rambut putih sang sensei mereka Misaki Issei.

"selamat aku" batin Minato yang bernafas lega sedangkan Kushina gerutu-gerutu tidak jelas.

"maaf aku telat, sekarang kalian akan ke kantor Hokage, Hakage-sama memberi kita misi" ucap Misaki

"misi rank-D lagi sensei" tanya Naruto yang sudah bosan karna selalu mendapat misi rank-D

"tidak kali ini misi rank-C" jawab Misaki dengan senyum. Dia tahu pasti Naruto bosan mendapat misi rank-D "baiklah akutunggu kalian" lanjut Misaki dan pergi dengan kumpulan asap.

"Mikoto-chan kamu mau bersama ku ke ruang Hokage" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan seketika Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan coklat (Haryai jurus teleport seperti Hirashin).

"kau mau ikut dengan ku atau jalan sendiri" tanya Minato pada Kushina

"mendingan aku jalan sendiri dari pada harus bersama mu" jawab Kushina

"oh yasudah" ucap Minato "jaa ne" lanjut Minato kemudian menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

"kenapa selalu begini, aku yang selalu jalan, sedangkan yang lain bisa menggunakan teleport, tapi Mikoto enak punya kekasih kaya Naruto yang bjak sana"gerutu Kushina yang jalan kearah kantor Hokage sendirian. "kapan sih kau tahu kalau aku suka pada mu Minato" batin Kushina.

Dikantor Hokage semua sedang menunggu Kushina yang tidak hadir-hadir. Akhirnya Kushina masuk dengan raut muka yang kesal.

"kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku" bentak Kushina pada timnya.

"aku sudah menyuruh Minato agar membawa mu tapi kau tidak mau yasudah itu lah akibatnya" balas naruto degan mka tanpa dosa.

"iya Kushina-chan lebih baik terima saja kalau Minato menawarkannya" sekarang Mikoto yang mengkomentari sahabatnya

"sudah sudah kalian mau menjalankan Misi atau bertengkar disini" bentak Hiruzen pada Geninnya.

"Maaf Hoakage-jiji" ucap naruto yang membungkukkan badannya

"ya tidak apa awas kalau diulangi lagi" balas Hiruzen

"baiklah kali ini apa misi kita Hokage-sama" tanya Misaki yang dari tadi hanya menyendar ditembok dengan menutup matanya.

"kalian akan ke iwagakure untuk mengawal seseorang" jawab Hiruzen "kelayen cepat masuk" lanjut Hiruzen dan masuk seseorang yang sudah tua berkacamata dengan pakaian yang kotor.

"bisa jelaskan misi kali ini" tanya Misaki yang akhirnya berjalan kearah mereka.

"hanya kalian yang mengawal saya yang ada kalian mati" ucap Orang itu dan sukses mendaptkan tatapan kematian dari Naruto.

"kalau kau bukan kelayen ku sudah ku bunuh kau" batin Naruto dan Minato. Mikoto yang tahu kekasihnya naik darah segera menggemgam tanganya.

"sabar Naruto-kun" bisk Mikoto dikuping Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan.

"tolong jelaskan tentang misi ini Hiru-san" taya sang hokage kali ini kepada klayennya.

"baiklah misi ini kalian akan membantu ku dan mengawal ku dari bandit-bandit yang mecoba menyerang ku karna aku mempunyai gulungan elemen petir" jawab Hiru

"hanya bandit kami tidak akan mati" kali ini Minato yang berbicara dengan sombong dan langsung dijitak oleh Naruto.

"ittai, kenapa kau menjitak ku" tanya Minato yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"itu karna kau sombong, jangan meremehkan dulu sebelum kita lihat" jawab Naruto dengan santai

"baiklah persiapkan barang bawaan kalian kita akan kesana selama satu minggu" ucap Misaki kemudian pergi

Digerbang desa Konohagakure tim 7 sudah pada siap untuk menjalankan misi rank-C misi keluar desa dan mereka baru pertama kali menjalani mis keluar desa.

"ayo kalian sudah siap" tanya Misaki pada timnya

"hai sensei" jawab mereka serempak.

Di perjalanan ada sebuah genangan air padahalan cuacanya sangat panas.

"bodoh sekali memakai Genjutsu seprti ini" batin Naruto menepuk lengan Misaki. Misaki yang mengerti maksud Narutohanya menggauk.

"semua menunduk" perintah Misaki dan semua menunduk kecuali Naruto yang pedang itu dengan pedangnya. Dan keluar dua ninja burono rank-B

"Masao dan Takawa sikembar missing-nin rank-B dengan harga kepala 500.0000 ryo" ucap Naruto yang membuat teman-temannya shock karna Naruto yau informasi seprti itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu Naruto" tanya Minato

"itu rahasia" jawab Naruto "eh sensei boleh aku bersenang-senang dengan mereka" tanya Naruto

"kau jangan bercanda Narutodia missing-nin rank-B" jawab Misaki

"aku tidak bercanda sensei" ucap naruto "kalau tidak percaya lihat saja" lajut Naruto kemudian maju.

Naruto segera menyerang dua Missing-nin itu menggunakan pedangnya. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal kepada Masao tapi dapat ditahan oleh Masao dari belakang Takawa langsung menyerang naruto dengan pedangnya secara 90 derajat tapi Naruto langsung mundur kebelakang.

"hebat juga kau bocah" ucap Masao yang menerang Naruto kembali.

Naruto kali ini hanya bisa bertahan dari serangan kembar Missing-nin itu. Hingga membuat Naruto mundur.

"Naruto jangan kau paksakan" perintah Misaki tapi Naruto hanya cuek.

Naruto menutup matanya dan memperlihatkan mata sharingan dengan 3 temoe.

"sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya" ucap naruto yang segera berlari menyarang Missing-nin itu.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya tapi dapat ditahan saat Naruto menyelengkat kaki Takawa, Takawa mundur dan menerapkan sebuah segel.

"**Suiton: Sensatsu suisho no jutsu" **jarum air yang berukuran banyak kearah Naruto tapi naruto tidak tinggal diam begitu saja.

"**Mokuton: Mokujoheki no jutsu" **tercipta dinding tanah yang menghalangi jarum air tersebut sehingga membuat jarum air itu berhenti. Dan Naruto menerapkan sebuah segel lagi.

"**Mokuton: Mokusatsu no jutsu" **tiba-tiba tanah yang diinjak Takawa berubah menjadi duri dan menusuknya hingga membuat Takawa mati.

"sekarang giliran mu" ucap Naruto yang menghadap Masao.

"**Mokuton: Uddododoragon"** tercipta Naga kayu dengan ukuran besar yang mengarah pada Masao. Masao yang masih shock akan kematian kembarannya dengan mudah akhirnya terkena naga kayu itu dengan telak dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"sekali tusuk lagi mungkin dia bisa mati" batin Naruto kemudian mendekat dan menusuk Masao dengan pedangnya tepat dijantunya dan kembali keteman-temannya.

"Naruto aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengalahkannya" ucap Misaki

"itu mudah sensei" balas Naruto yang memasukkan pedangnya kembali kedalam sarungnya.

"oh ya Hiru-san bisa kau jelaskan tentang misi ini" tanya Misaki karna seharusnya yang mereka lawan bandit bukan Missing-nin.

"baiklah seklai lagi saya minta maaf karna berbohong, sebenarnya saya diburu oleh para Missing-nin karna saya memegang scrool jutsu elemen petir" jawab Hiru

"lalu scroll apa itu" tanya Misaki

"Rairyu no kami" jawab Hiru yang membuat Misaki dan Naruto shock tapi berbeda dengan tiga orang lainnya yang bingung.

"emang itu jutsu apa" tanya Kushina yang bingung

"itu jutsu dewa petir dan dapat dikuasi oleh seseorang yang mempunyai darah dewa dan konon katanya Yugi Missing-nin rank-S itu berdarah dewa dan memiliki organisasi khusus yang akan mengambil scroll-scroll dewa termasuk para biju dan jincuriki" jelas Naruto yang membuat 2 temannya dan 1 kekasihnya shock karna dia harus menjaga scroll dewa, serta shock karna mereka pasti mengincar Kushina

"baiklah karna mengingat misi ini berbahaya lebih baik kita kembali" ucap Misaki

"kalau sensei ingin kembali, kembali saja aku akan tetap melenjutkan perjalanan ini walaupun harus melawan kekuatan dewa sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan klayen di jalan itu akan membuat reputasi buruk, dan sensei jangan berbicara aku tahu sensei mau bicara kalau kau masih Genin tak pantas mendapat misi ini, sensei benar memang salah kalau Genin mendapat misi rank-A atau mungkin S, tapi pangkat tidak menunjuk siapa yang terkuat kita contoh saja sih kembar mungkin Hight Jounin sedangkan aku Genin tapi aku dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka karna kekuatan bukan dinilai dari pangkat dari strategi dan informasi" balas Naruto dengan panjang lebar "oh ya satu lagi aku sangat kecewa pada mu sensei dan kalian walaupun kau Mikoto-chan kekasih ku, aku akan tetap melawan mu kalau kau melakukan kesalahn, dan sekarang keputusan kalian mau ikut dengan ku atau tidak" tanya Naruto

Hening

Hening

Hening

"aku ikut Naruto-kun" ucap Mikoto yang memecahkan keheningan

"masa aku kalah dengan wanita" batin Minato "baiklah aku ikut juga" ucap Minato

"aku juga" ucap Kushina

"baiklah kalau kalian ikut semua dalam misi ini aku juga akan ikut" ucap Misaki "ayo lanjutkan perjalanan" lanjut Misaki dan melanjutkan perjalanan

.

.

.

Naruto dan yang lainya baru berjalan beberapa meter tiba-tiba ada sosok dari depan yang datang.

"Kaiba pemegang pedang Naga es dan mengusai seluruh jutsu kekai genkai elemen es serta Missing-nin rank-A" ucap Naruto yang membuat semuanya shock karna Naruto mengetahui seluruh informasi bahkan dengan lengkap.

"hahaha ternyata kau hebat juga bisa mengetahui informasi sedatail itu" ucap Kaiba "baiklah kita mulai" lanjut Kabiba

Bagaimana pertarungannya kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	5. Chapter 5

Namikaze Yondaime: makasih atas pujiannya

Saladin No Jutsu: hahaha liat nanti aja ya

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto terus bertarung Kaiba hingga membuat Kaiba kewalah semua teman-temannya shock atas kemampuan Naruto yang bahkan menandangi missing-nin rank-A itu.

"hah….hah…..hebat juga …..hah kau" ucap Kaiba dengan mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan

"kau juga Kaiba" balas Naruto yang bahkan tidak terlihat cape sedikit pun

"kau serahkan scroll itu atau kita lanjutkan pertarungan lagi" ucap Kaiba yang sudah pulih dari mengatur nafasnya.

"tentu lanjutkan aku suka bertarung dengan mu Kaiba" ucap Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap kaiba mulai maju lagi.

Kaiba mengayunkan pedangnya dengan 90 derajat tapi dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan memiringkan badanya. Kaiba mencoba menyerang lagi dengan pedangnya secara 180 derajat tapi dapat dilompati oleh Naruto dan ditendang wajah Kaiba hingga Kaiba mundur beberapa langkah. Kaiba yang merasa diremehkan kembali menyerang bocah dihadapannya dengan pedangnya secara cepat bahkan tidak bisa terlihat oleh teman-temannya sedangkan Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindari iu semua hingga saat Kaiba mengayunkan pedangnya secara 90 derajat karna Naruto tidak melihat akhirnya terkena tapi bukannya berdarah malah menjadi 1000 jarum air yang mengarah ke Kaiba.

"jutsu apa itu" batin Misaki dan yang lainnya

"cih, sial jutsu macam apa itu" batin kaiba yang mulaibangkit kembali.

Kaiba mencari sosok lawannya tapi tidak ketemu hingga Kaiba mendengaus kesal karna lawannya tidak ada akhirnya Kaiba berjalan menghampiri Misaki dan yang lainnya. Semuanya mulai gemeteran saat Kaiba mendekat kecuali Misaki.

"kalian jaga Hiru-san aku akan melawannya" perintah Misaki pada murid-muridnya

"h-h-hai sensei" ucap mereka yang tergagap.

Kaiba mulai mendekat dan tersenyum licik sampai beberapa langkah lagi dia akan langsung berhadapan dengan Misaki tapi tiba-tiba ada sosok yang mengkalungkan pedang berwarna emas dan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Kurosaki. Semua teman-temannya kaget bahkan Kaiba pun kaget.

"sejak kapan dia dibelkang ku" batin Kaiba yang mulai panas dingin karna diantara hidup dan mati.

"baiklah sepertinya kau kalau Kaiba" bisik Naruto ditelinga Kaiba.

"a-a-aku tidak mungkin kalah dari mu" balas Kaiba

"lalu kau mau apa, bergerak sedikit saja kulit mu akan tergores oleh senjata ini" ucap Naruto yang memangbenar leher kaiba sudah benar-benar nempel dengan senjata emas itu.

"aku tidak akan menyerah bocah" balas Kaiba yang masih bingung bagaimana cara keluar dari kuncian mematikan pilih menyerah dan masuk penjara atu mati dengan kepala tidak ada.

"coba saja ini adalah kuncian legendaris dan hanya ada dua orang yang menguasainya" ucap Naruto yang membuat teman-temannya shock karna itu kuncian legendaris dan ditambah hanya dua orang yang bisa melakukan itu.

"memang siapa" tanya Kaiba yang sudah mulai gemeteran dari kaki hingga kepala.

"sang pencipta dunia sinobi Rikudou-sanin dan Naruto no Furasshuburaun" ucap Naruto ditelinga Kaibayang membuat Kaiba semakin gemeteran. "bagaiman kau menyerah atau mati" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak akan menyerah dan mati" balas Kaiba dengan lantang yang padahal sudah terlihat betul kalau sang missing-nin rank-A gemeteran

"baiklah kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku bila kau mat…." Ucap Naruto terpotong karna menghindar dari tendangan Kaiba tapi senjatanya tidak lepas dari leher kaiba. "hebat juga kau bisa mencari celah" puji Naruto

"kau…." Ucap Kaiba yang sudah mulai geram tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tidak ada "heh kemana dia" batin Kaiba karna Naruto tidak ada dan melihat kedepan Naruto sudah dengan bola hitam yang ukurannya sebola golt.

"**Katon: Amaterasu Kuroi boru**" bola kecil itu tepat mengenai perut Kaiba dan membuat Kaiba terpental belum lagi bagian tubuh yang terbakar kecuali pedang Kaiba yang dipegang dan membuat pedang ituterlempar.

CLEP

Pedang Kaiba sukses menancap di samping Naruto dan dengan cepat Naruto mengambil pedang itu dan membawanya keteman-teman yang semuanya bengong.

"hey hey kalian tidak apa" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya tapi lamunan semua temannya, senseinya, kliennya pada bubar kecuali kekasihnya.

"maaf Naruto" ucap Misaki

"iya tidak apa" balas Naruto yang menghadap senseinya dan kembali menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung karna dia mengikuti insting laki-laki Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Mikoto.

CUP

Mikoto sangat terkejut dan menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada pada pipinya.

"NARUTO BAKA KAU TELAH MENODAI SAHABAT KU" bentak Kushina yang membuat Kushina ingin menghajar tanganya tapi ditahan oleh Minato "apa" tanya Kushina dengan ketus dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala doing Kushina tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud orang yang dia suka secara diam-diam hanya menurutinya dan kembali tenang.

"baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanannya" ucap Misaki

"hai sensei/hai" ucap semua tim 7 dan Hiru.

Naruto dijalan terus mendekati Mikoto walaupun dia hebat dalam ninja dan selalu style cool tetap saja Naruto paling belakang kalau soal cinta dan ujian tulis.

"hey kau kenapa Mikoto-chan sakit" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Mikoto dan.

PLETAK

"Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan Kushina" tanya Naruto yang mengelus-elus kepalanya karna sakit

"kau bodoh apa memang benar-benar bodoh sih, Mikoto-chan itu M-A-L-U B-A-K-A" ucap Kushina dengan penkanan dikalimat malu baka.

"malu kenapa" tanya Naruto yang memasang fose berfikir "oh ya karna tadi aku mencium mu"

BLUSH

Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Mikoto tambah merah dan salah tingkah

"maaf kan aku Mikoto-chan aku kan hanya kawatir pada mu yang bengong" ucap Naruto

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" balas Mikoto

**Dirumah Haru**

"sepertinya aku sudah pantas lagi menjaga gulungan ini lebih baik kau anak muda yang menjaga gulungan ini" ucap hiru kepada Naruto

"aku belum panyas Hiru-san menjaga gulungan itu" balas Naruto

"kau pantas nak sebaiknya kau jaga gulungan ini" ucap Hiru

"sebaiknya kau ambil saja Naruto aku takut kalau gulungan itu jatuh ketangan seseorang yang salah" sekarang Minato yang ikut komentar

"iya itu benar Naruto" ucap Misaki

"iya Naruto-kun kau terima saja gulungan itu" ucap sang kekasih Naruto a.k.a Mikoto

"baiklah kalau kalian mekmaksa ku, akan aku jaga dan kalau bisa akan aku pelajari jutsu dewa itu" balas Naruto dengan senyum

"aku harap kau mempunyai darah dewa nak" ucap Hiru menyerahkan gulungan itu kepada Naruto dan dengan senang hati diterima Naruto dan disimpan baik-baik untuk dipelajari kalau memang dia mempunyai darah dewa.

"baiklah Hiru-san kami pergi dulu terimakasih atas semuanya" ucap Misaki dan yang lainnya.

"terimakasih uga atas gulungannya" ucap Naruto

"iya sama-sama hati-hati ya nak" ucap Hiru . Dan mereka segera pergi ke Konoha kembali.

**DiKonoha**

Tim 7 baru tiba di Konoha dan disambut baik oleh penjaga gerbang konoha.

"baiklah sensei akan melapor dulu ke Hokage-sama kalaian boleh pulang sekarang" ucap Misaki dan segera pergi dengan Sushin.

"Mikoto-chan ketaman yuk" ajak Naruto kepada Mikoto dan hanya di jawab anggukan dan mereka segera pergi ketaman Konoha.

"hey Kushina kau mau ikut berlatih tidak" tanya Minato kepada sesosok wanita berambut merah

"tidak lain kali saja aku mau pulang badan ku cape" jawab Kushina dengan senyum yang manis

BLUSH

Wajah Minato yang tampan dan menawan merona akibat senyum manis Kushina yang sudah dari kecil memincut hatinya.

"kau kenapa Minato" tanya Kushina dengan polos

"ti-ti-tidak apa-apa ko Kushina" jawab Minato dengan gugup dan jantunganya yang berkerja lebih kencang karna senyum manis Kushina

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu" ucap Kushina "jaa ne" lanjut Kushina dan pergi

"Kushina kapan sih kau tau kalau aku menyukai mu" batin Minato yang melangkah ke tempat latihan tim 7

**Di Kantor Hokage**

"aku tidak percaya kalian berhasil melakukan mis rank-A ini dan apa lagi membunuh missing-nin rank-B dan A dan belum lagi yang dibunuh sikembar dan Kaiba aku benar-benar tidak percaya" ucap Hiruzen kepada Misaki

"memang begitu Hokage-sama dan belum lagi kekuatan Naruto yang belum kita ketahui sampai mana dan bahkan dia bisa menggunakan mata khas clan Uchiha yang bahkan bentuknya sudah sempurna" jelas Misaki kepada sang Sandaime Hokage

"terus awasi dia, sepertinya dia memiliki kemampuan legendaris" perintah Hiruzen

"aku tahu itu Hokage-sama dan aku yakin pasti dia memiliki darah dewa" balas Misaki

"sepertinya begitu" ucap Hiruzen "baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi awasi terus anak itu" perintah Hiruzen

"hai" balas Misaki dan segera pergi dengan Sushin

"aku harap kau bisa memperdamaikan dunia sinobi Naruto Kurosaki" batin Hiruzen yang mulai membalik-balikan lembar kerjanya yang tadi sempat tertunda akibat Misaki melapor misi.

**Di taman**

Ada dua sosok pangeran dan cinderela yang asik bercanda tertawa tersenyum bersama yang satu berambut coklat sengan mata elang dan yang satu berambut hitam yang panjang sepinggang.

"Mikoto-chan yang soal ciuman kemaren maaf ya" ucap Naruto kepada sang kekasih tercintanya.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" balas Mikoto dengan senyum manis yang langsung membuat sang kekasih malu dan merona. "kamu kenapa Naruto-kun" tanya Mikoto kepada sang kekasih

"tidak apa-apa" balas Naruto "ayo pulang Mikoto-chan" lanjut Naruto

"yasudah tapi mampir dulu ya aku mau memasakan sesuatu untuk Naruto-kun aku tidak mau Naruto-kun makan ramen mulu tar sakit" ucap Mikoto dengan syum yang benar-benar membuat sang pangeran rasamya ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengannya.

"i-i-iya Mikoto-chan" ba;as Naruto yang tergagap=gagap

**Di tempat latihan tim 7**

"hah….hah….hah…. kenapa Naruto bisa kuat sekali sedangkan aku saja baru menguasai jutsu rank-D yang bahkan kalah dengan Kushina dan Mikoto yang sudah menguasai jutsu rank-C" ucap Minato yang kehabisan napas karna terus latihan "aku ingin kuat seperti mu Naruto" lanjut Minato yang memulai latihannya dengan scroll yang diberikan Naruto scroll elemen angin. Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan Minato dia berambut merah sepinggang dengan paras yang cantik dan bahkan menyukai Minato yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kushina Uzumaki.

"kau selalu berlatih keras Minato walaupun kau selalu berada dibawah kami tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti pasti kau akan setara dengan Naruto walaupun tidak sekuat Naruto" batin Kushina yang melihat Minato berlatih melempar suriken yang dilapisi elemen angin dan jutsu-jutsu elemen angin.

**Dirumah Mikoto**

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Kaa-san Mikoto pulang" ucap Mikoto dari luar rumah dan dengan segera ada seseorang wanita yang masih muda membukankan pintunya.

"oh Mikoto-chan sudah pulang" ucap wanita itu "eh ada Naruto-kun juga, ayo masuk Naruto-kun" ajak wanita itu

"iya Kaa-san/baa-chan" ucap Mikoto dan Naruto

Wanita itu adalah Tara ibu dari Mikoto dan Tara juga sudah mengetahui hubungan anaknya dan Naruto belum lagi ayah dari Mikoto Mitsyu sang ketua Anbu yang merestui juga hubungan antara Naruto dan Mikoto karna orang tua Mikoto tahu kalau Naruto pasti akan menjaga anknya setiap hari bahkan setiap waktu.

"oh ya Naruto-kun tadi gak pulang dulu" tanya Tara sang ibu dari Mikoto

"tidak Baa-san aku dipaksa Mikoto-chan kesini" jawab Naruto yang duduk di meja makan.

"abisanya Kaa-san kalau aku tidak suruh Naruto-kun kesini nanti dia makan ramen lagi" ucap Mikoto dari dapur

"ckik" tawa Tara yang sedikit cekikikan "Mikoto-chan begitu tanda sayang pada mu Naruto-kun" ucap Tara

"iya aku tau Baa-san aku juga senang bisa diperhatikan oleh Mikoto-chan" balas Naruto dengan senyum. Dan Mikoto segera membawakan makanan dan mereka makan bersama di siang hari.

**2 Jam kemudian di Kantor Hokage.**

"ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil kami" tanya Misaki

"tidak aku hanya ingin peserta didik kalian ikut ujian Chuni karna Genin tahun ini banyak sekali dan aku hanya berikan tes ini untuk Konoha karna masih banyak Genin Konoha" jawab Hiruzen kepada semua sensei yang memiliki anak didik yang masih Genin

"hai Hokage-sama" ucap semua sensei

"baiklah kalian boleh pergi" ucap Hiruzen

"hai" balas mereka semua dan segera pergi dengan Sushin

**Tempat Latihan Tim 7**

"ada apa sih sensei sore-sore begini suruh kumpul" gerutu Kushina

"sudah-sudah jangan begitu Kushin-chan pasti hal yang penting ingin disampaikan sensei sampai waktu sore begini disuruh berkempul" ucap Mikoto yang menenangkan sahabatnya.

"hn" hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari dua pria yang sedang bersandar dipohon dan menutup matanya.

BOOFFFTTTT!

Muncul kumpalan asap dan menampilkan sosok peria berambut putih dan bertexdo putih.

"maaf sensei mengumpul kan kalian sore-sore begini sensei hanya ingin memberi ini karna sudah tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap Misaki sambil memberikan lembaran "itu adalah daftarujian Chunin kalian akan ,engikutinya besok pagi kalian akan ke Akademi untuk tes pertamanya" lanjut Misaki "dah sensei mau pergi lagi jaa ne" tambah Misaki dan pergi kembali dengan kumpulan asap.

"baiklah kau jangan gerutu ini tidak penting Kushina" ucap Minato

"memang tidak penting" balas Kushina

"ini penting bagaimana kita akan melewati ujian ini dan kita bisa tau sampai mana kemampuan kita" ucap Minato

"itu untuk mu dan tidak untuk ku" balas Kushina dengan ketus

"seterah mu saja lah aku pusing bagaimana menghadapi sifat mu dan bagaimana aku juga pusing kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada mu" ucap Minao "aku pergi dulu" lanjut Minato dan meninggalkan 3 temannya dengan kilatan kuning

"sepertinya kami juga harus pergi" ucap Naruto "ayo Mikoto-chan" lanjut Naruto dan pergi dengan kilatan coklat bersama Mikoto meninggalnkan Kushina sendiri.

BLUSH

Wajah Kushinatiba-tiba memerah akibat perkatan Minato tadi.

"apa jadi Minato mencintai ku" batin Kushina yang merona dan senyum-senyum sendiri kalau ada yang lihat pasti dianggap gila tapi bukan tanpa alas an dia senyum-senyum sendiri tapi karna perkatan seseorang yang sudah berhasil memincut hatinya.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoyo Uchiha: nanti bisa kalau EMS naruto baca dichapter 1**

**Dan yang lain terimakis atas dukungannya**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto, Minato, Mikoto, dan kushina sedang ada di Akademi untuk melakukan ujian Chunin. Peserta ujian Chunin tahun ini hanya desa konoha yang mengikutinya akbat dari para Genin yang masih banyak didesa Konohagakure.

"mudah-mudahan ujian Chunin tahun ini gampang" ucap Kushina tapi lebih tepatnya doa.

"iya mudah-mudahan gampang ya Kushina-chan" balas Mikoto.

Hubungan Minato dan Kushina semangkin renggang akibat peristiwa kemarin pada saat Minato mengungkapkan isihatinya. Semua peserta ujian Cgunin sedang asik berbicara kepada teman satu timnya tiba-tiba.

BOFT!

Kumpulan asap tebal telihat jelas didepan semua anggota peserta ujian Chunin dan menampilkan sosok seseorang sensei yang akan mengawas mereka.

"baiklah kalian semua ikut aku" ucap sensei itu mulai masuk kedalam Akademi

**Didalam Akademi**

"baiklah kalian duduk sesuai nomor kalian disini" ucap sensei itu dan semua para murid atau peserta ujian Chunin segera mencari temapat duduk ujian Chunin. "baiklah saya akan membagikan soalnya, soal kali ini ada 400 soal" lanjut sensei itu

"APA" ucap semua peserta yang shock kalau ujian Chunin tertulis terdiri dari 400 soal.

"baiklah selamat bekerja" ucap sensei itu setelah selelsai membagikan soal ujian Chunin.

**15 menit kemudian**

"soal macam apa ini" batin Naruto yang frustasi yang terus membalik-balikan soalnya "sial bagaimana ini" batin Naruto yang semakin frustasi karna tidak tahu yang mana yang akan disini ketika membaca nomor 390

Hey bagi anda yang benar-benar sinobi pasti anda bisa mengisi soal ini dengan benar sebagai

"maksudnya apa ini" batin Naruto dan kembali membuka halaman awalnya. "oh ya aku mengerti didepan tidak adatulisan itu kemudian dipindahkan ke nomor 390 dan kemudian disuruh isi dari nomor 391-400 ya ya aku mengerti" batin naruto "kadal mau dikadalin" batin Naruto

**5 menit sebelum selesai**

Naruto segera mengumpulkan ujiannya yang sudah selesai hingga membuat merema semua shock karna Naruto yang mereka kenal tidak bisa ujian tulis atau teori dan hanya unggul di praktek.

"aku tak percaya kau bisa Naruto" batin Minato yang mulai membaca kembali ;embar-lembar soalnya.

"kamu hebat Naruto-kun bisa selesai sebelum waktu habis" batin Mikoto yang mulai mengerjakan soalnya kembali

"kau bisa diandalkan Naruto" batin Kushina yang membaca soalnya kembali

Sensei yang sedang mengoroksi pekerjaan milik Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"ternyata ada yang menyadarinya juga" batin sensei itu,

"baiklah bagi kelompok Naruto Kurosaki boleh keluar" ucap sensei itu yang membuat semua peserta shock. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis yang sudah tau arti dari ujian tersebut.

"bukannya hanya Naruto yang berhasil kelompoknya juga boleh keluar" batin Fugaku yang iri pada kelompok naruto. Naruto segera keluar dan berhenti didepan pintu.

"Minato, Kushina, Mikoto-chan kenapa kalian masih mengerjakan soal itu ayo keluar kita kehutan kematian untuk melakukan Ujian Chunin tahap 2" ucap Naruto dan mereka segera keluar bersama Naruto dan yang lain hanya menatap iri.

**Dihutan Kematin**

Mereka sampai sana ternyata sudah ada pengawasnya ujian Chunin tahap 2. Pengawas itu memiliki rambut putih panjang sepinggang dia adalah legenda Sanin a.k.a Jiraya.

"hey apa baru kalian saja yang samapai sini" tanya Jiraya kepada tim 7

"iya Jiraya-sama" jawab Naruto yang menaruh kepalanya di kaki Mikoto yang sedang yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" batin Jiraya dan kembali memperhatikan dua sosok yang berjauhan. Biasanya bertengkar, sekarang tidak ada satu kata pun keluar atau juga biasanya ejek-ejekan kali ini tidak.

"apa kalian marahan" tanya Jiraya kepada Kushina dan Minato

"kami memang selalu marahan" jawab Kushina dengan tegas dan ketus

"maksud ku marahan dalan hal lain" ucap Jiraya dan dua orang itu hanya menelan ludah.

"bagaimana dia bisa tahu" batin Kushina dan Minato

**2 jam kemudian**

Semua peserta ujian Chunin tahap 2 sudah pada kumpul dihutan kematian jumlah mereka tidak banyak kemungkinan hanya 12 tim.

"sensei itu memang kejam" batin Jiraya "baiklah saya disini akan membaca kan peraturan ditahap 2 kalian disuruh mencari bola hitam dan putih, disini kalian juga boleh saling membunuh karna disini tidak jadi masalah, dan siapa yang sudah mendapatkan bola hitam dan putih maka mereka harus ke pusat geung hutan kematian" jelas Jiraya "baiklah sekarang muali" lanjut jiraya dan semua peserta langsung hutam kematian

**30 menit kemudian**

Teriakan terjadi dimana-dimana menandakan kalau ujian ini telah dimulai dan telah memulai pertarungan.

"sepertinya sudah dimulai" batin Jiraya segera pergi dengan Sushin.

Naruto, Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto sedang mencari bola berwarna hitam atau putih. Mereka mencari disungai tapi tidak ketemu-temu hingga membuat mereka ingin mencari tempat lain tapi dihalangi Minato.

"ada apa Minato" tanya Naruto yang heran pada Minato

"lihat itu" tunjuk Minato kepada sebuah bola berwarna hitam yang diapit diantara batu berwarna hitam.

"biar aku yang nagmbil" ucap Naruto dan mengambil bola itu kemudian dimasukan kedalam sakunya. "tidak salah Jiraya-sama dipanggil legenda Sanin dia memang pintar" batin naruto dan mereka segera pergi.

Naruto dan teman-temannya serta kekasihnya baru berjalan sekitar 3 meter mereka dihadang oleh 3 orang.

"serahkan bola hitam yang kalian dapat tadi" ucap salah satu anak itu yang berbada gemuk dan rambut orange

"tidak akan" ucap Kushian dengan ketus

"hey nona cantik jangan sombong dong" ucap sih rambut orange yang ingin mencolek dagu Kushina tapi dilempar suriken duluan oleh Minato hingga membuat sih rambut orange mndur.

"ternyata ada superman disini" ucap sih rambut orange dengan nada ejekan

"kau jangan sombong dulu Kuro" ucap salah satu temannya yang berambut coklat

"iya Kuro jangan sombong dulu" ucap salah satu temannya juga yang berambut hitam

"teang saja, Hayate, Shizuka kalau mereka hanya bocah ingusan dan mereka ikut ujian ini hanya untuk bersenang-senag" balas Kuro "dan aku menginginkan tubuh sih rambut merah sama hitam" lanjut Kuro yang membuat Minato dan Naruto marah.

"jangan pernah kau coba sentuh Mikoto-chan kau akan mati ditang ku" ucap Naruto dengan tegas

"apa kata mu mati, kau kali yang mati" sombong Kuro

"dan kau sampai menyentuh Kushina-chan siap lah neraka menanti mu" ucap Minato dengan tegas Kushina yang mendengar itu merono

"Kushina, Mikoto-chan kalian jaga jarak dari sini biar aku dan Minato yang bertarung disini" ucap naruto

"tapi Naru…" ucapan Mikoto terpotog oleh Naruto "percayakan pada kami" ucap naruto dan mereka berdua segera mundur "Minato ambil ini" ucap Naruto melempar scroll

"ini apa" tanya Minato yang bingung

"itu adalah senjata es punya Kaiba yang waktu itu aku ambil kau mempunyai elemen es sebabnya aku ambil pedang itu untuk mu" ucap naruto

"kau tau dari mana" tanya Minato

"dari Kushina dia selalu cerita dan selalu melihat mu latihan" jawan Naruto. Dan Minato segera membuka scroll itu dan keluar pedang es punya Kaiba dan diletakan dipinggang Minato "ayo Minato kita habisi mereka" lanjut Naruto segera maju dan mengambil pedangnya.

Naruto dan Minato segera maju mengunakan pedang masing-masing untuk melwan Kuo. Kuro kewalahan karna harus menghadapi dua ninja yang memiliki senjata.

"kalian berdua hanya jangan melihat bantu aku" ucap Kuro

"tadi katanya tidak perlu bantuan dasar sombong" ucap Hayate segra maju dan menyerang Naruto.

Naruto terus beradu pedangnya dengan kunai Hayate hingga membuat hayate kewalahan dan mendesak untuk mundur.

"cih, sial benar-benar hebat dalam permainan senjata" batin Hayate "tapi apa dia pintar juga bermain ninjutsu" batin hayate dan segera menerapkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu**" tercipta bola api yang mengarah ke Naruto tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam begitu saja.

"**Hyouton: Kōri no kabe**" "**Mokuton: Mokusei no ryū**" tercipta tembok es yang menghalangi bola api itu tapi ketika bola api itu hilang dan tembok es pecah Hayate dikagetkan dengan jutsu naga kayu yang mengarah padanya. Karna Hayate belum siap akhirnya terkena jutsu itu dan terlempar cukup jauh. Hayate segera berdiri lagi dan menerapka sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Kai edan no jutsu**" tercipta 3 peluru api yang mengarah ke Naruto tapi Naruto tidak tinggal dial begitu saja

"**Doton: Dojō no kabe**" **Suiton: Tripele Suirō**" tercipta dinding tanah yang menghalangi peluru api tersebut saat peluru api menghilang datang sosok 3 naga air yang menghantam Hayate cukup jauh dan membuatnya pingsan. Naruto dengan cepat menghilang ketempat hayate dan mengambil bola putih setelah itu Naruto pergi ketempat Mikoto dan Kushina dengan dengan Sushin.

**Minato VS Kuro**

Mintp dan Kuro terus beradu senjata sampai siapa yang membuktikan yang terkuat dan akhirnya Kuro mundur merasa kalau dia sudah kalah beradu senjata dan membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Doton: Doro ryū**" tercipta naga dari lumpur kerah Minato dengan cepat Minato membuat sebuah Jutsu

"**Hyouton: Hyouheki**" tercipta kubah es yang menghalangi naga lumpur itu dan setelah kubah es menghilang Minato menerapkan sebuah Jutsu lagi. "**Suiton: Kyodaina suirō**" tercipta naga air raksasa yang ukurannya dua kalilipat dari naga lumpur tadi. Kuro yang belum siap akhirnya terkena jutsu itu dengan telak tapi serangan Minato tidak samapi disitu.

"**Kenjutsu Hyouton: Mikadzuki kōri**" tercipta 3 sabit es dari pedang es yang diberikan Naruto. Sabit es itu mengarah degan cepat ke Kuro tapi tanpa diduga Shizuka teman satu tim Kuro datang dan mengambil Kuro kemudian menghilang kembali menggunakan Sushin. Minato hanya mendecis sebal.

"sial pake ada pengganggu lagi" batin Minato dan kemudian menghilang dengan Hirashin ketempat Mikoto dan Kushina.

**Ditempat Mikoto dan Kushina**

Minato yang baru sampai dikejutkan dengan adanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah sampai duluan dari pada dia.

"kau sudah dari kapan" tanya Minato kepada Naruto yang bersender dibatang kayu

"dari tadi kau lama sekali bertarung denganya" jawab Naruto "bagaimana dengan pedangnya kau bisa menguasainya" tanya Naruto

"tentu bisa" jawab Minato dengan bangga

"baiklah kalau begitu kita ke pusat gedung karna bola kita sudah lengkap" ucap Naruto dan dijawab 'hai' oleh mereka semua. Dan mereka pergi dengan jurus teleport. Naruto dengan Mikoto, Minato dengan Kushina.

**Dipusat Gedung**

Naruto, Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto yang baru sampai ternyata sudah ada pengawas ujian Chunin tahap dua yaitu Jiraya. Dengan segera mereka menyerahkan dua bola itu kepada Jiraya.

"mereka cepat sekali padahal baru 6 jam" batin Jiraya

Mereka semua segera masuk dan istirhat. Seperti biasa Naruto istirahat dipangkuan Mikoto dengan kepala di kaki Mikoto yang bersila.

"seandainya aku bisa seperti itu dengan Kushina/Minato" batin Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

**2 Hari Kemudian**

Semua peserta ujian Chunin tahap dua sudah pada lolos dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal 6 tim dan berarti 19 orang karna ada satu tim yang jumlahnya 4 orang.

"baiklah peserta disini kelibihan satu jadi nanti yang tersisa satu akan melawan Chunin Konohayang kami siapkan" ucap pengawas ujian Chunin tahap 3. Pengawas itu berambut pendek berwarna krem dan tubuhnya yang seksi dan salah satu legenda Sanin a.k.a Tsunade Senju. "baiklah pertandingan kali ini individual teman bisa saja jadi musuh dan pertandingan kali ini one by one orang yang kalah ketikika sudah pingsan, tak bisa bergerak, mati atau menyerah" lanjut Tsunade

"baiklah itu ada;ah papan elektronik yang akan menentukan siapa melawan siapa" ucap Tsunade "pertandingan pertama…." Lanjut Tsunade melihat papan elektoniknya "Minato Namikaze VS Fugaku Uchiha"

Bagaimana pertandingannya lihat chapter selanjutnya

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	7. Chapter 7

**M: iya tepat sekali elemen Hyouton Minato dari Suiton dan Futon**

**Uzumaki 21: kalau itu ikuti aja alurnya biar penasaran**

**Terimakasih atas dukungannya yang lain**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 7**

Minato dan Fugaku karna dia ingin bertarung maka mereka tidak naik ke bangku penonton seperti yang lainnya.

"Minato kau tidak akan pernah menang melawan ku" sombong Fugaku kepada Minato yang memang tidak pernah menang Minato dari dulu melawan Fugaku.

"kau jangan sombong Fugaku" balas Minato yang mulai memegang gagang senjatanya.

"kalau begitu baiklah kau akan mati disini" ucap Fugaku yang mulai mengambil kunai dari kantong senjatanya.

"baik pertandingan mulai" ucap Tsunade.

Fugaku yang mendengarpertandingan mulai langsung menyerang dengan kunainya secara cepat tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Minato. Kemudian Minato yang melihat kesempatan balik untuk menyerang akhirnya meneyerang balik hingga membuat Fugaku kewalahan. Minato mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal tapi dapat dihindari oleh Fugaku kemudian Minato menyerang lagi dengan vertical tapi dapat ditangkis kemudian horizontal lagi dan dapat ditangkis oleh Fugaku. Minato terus seperti itu dengan gerakan cepat karna Minato juga sering berlatih menggunakan senjata. Fugaku yang merasa tidak bisa menyerang akhirnya kebelakang dan membuat suatu jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu"** tercipta bola api yang mengarah ke Minato tapi Minato tidak tinggal diam dan mengeluarkan suatu jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Aisudōmu**" tercipta Kubah es yang menghalangi bola api Fugaku. Fugaku yang melihat kubah es shock karna Minato yang lulus dari Akademi tidak pernah bisa mengeluarkan perubahan Cakra dan kali ini bukan perubahan cakra lagi melainkan kekkai genkai itu membuat semua teman-temen Minato di Akademi shock kecuali Naruto, Kushina dan Mikoto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"semoga kau menang kawan" batin Naruto.

Kembali kepertarungan. Fugaku yang tidak terima karna bola apinya dihentikan mulai membuat jutsu lagi.

"**Katon: Ryū no hi" **tercipta naga api dari mulut Fugaku yang mengarah ke Minato tapi Minato tidak tinggal diam dia membuat jutsu juga.

"**Suiton: Suirō**" tercipta naga air dari belakang Minato yang menahan naga api milik Fugaku. Sekarang semua teman-teman Minato dibuat shock lagi termasuk Naruto, Mikoto, dan Kushina. Karna Minato memiliki control cakra yang mrip dengan sang ayahnya Nidaime Hokage a.k.a Tobirama Senju.

Terjadi benturan antara dua jutsu itu hingga ada sebuah ledakan kecil yang menimbulkan asap. Minato yang melihat Fugaku masih shock akhirnya menyerang Fugaku kembali dengan pedangnya.

"**Kenjutsu Hyouton: Mikadzuki kōri no ryū**" tercipta sabit es dari pedang Minato dan tiba-tiba sabit e situ berubah menjadi sosok naga es yang menghantam Fugaku. Fugaku yang tadi shock dan tidak menyadari ada serangan dari Minato akhirnya terkena serangan Minato dengan telak hingga membuat dinding retak dan kumpulan asap yang lumayan banyak.

"kau memang hebat Minato semenjak satu tim dengan Naruto" ucap seseorang dari dalam kumpulan asap dan setelah kumpulan asap menghilang memperlihatkan Fugaku yang badannya penuh dengan luka. "tapi aku jauh lebih hebat" lanjut Fugaku yang membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sharingan dengan 3 temoe.

Fugaku dengan gerakan cepat menyerang Minato dan membuat Minato kewalahan karna gerakan Fugaku yang tidak terlihat dan karna Minato yang terus menghindar dari pukulan Fugaku yang cepat akhirnya pukulan Fugaku sukses mengenai kepala Minato dan membuat Minato terpental. Tapi serangan Fugaku tidak sampai disitu . Fugaku yang melihat Minato terjatuh akhirnya meloncat dan meniban badan Minato. Dipukul wajah Minato dengan keras dan terus menerus yang mengakibatkan keluar darah segar dari ujung bibir Minato. Dibangku penonton Kushina terlihat kawatir dan Mikoto juga sama kawatir tapi mereka berdua ditenang kan oleh Naruto.

"tidak usah cemas Minato belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya" ucap Naruto kepada dua perempuan itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Minato terus dipukuli wajahnya. Fugaku belum puas dengan itu dan memukul perut Minato hingga membuat Minato muntah darah.

"sudah puas Fugaku" tanya Minato yang berada dibawah Fugaku.

"kau" ucap Fugaku geram karna lawannya masih bisa bicara tapi saat Fugaku ingin memukul perut Minato dengan lagi dengan keras tapi tiba-tiba Minato tidak ada dan Fugaku memukul lantai hingga laintainya retak.

"kemana dia" batin Fugaku yang mulai mencari Minato saat Fugaku melihat belakang Minato sudah mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Fugaku tapi dapat dihindari dengan cara mundur kebelakang dan Fugaku melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Tripele Ryū no hi**" tercipta tiga naga api yang mengarah ke Minato tapi Minato tidak tinggal diam begitu saja dan Minato juga membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Suiton: Mizu no kabe" "Futon: Kaze no ryū de~you" **tercipta tembok air didepan Minato yang menghalangi 3 naga api milik Fugaku. Saat 3 naga api Fugaku dan tembok air milik Minato hilang. Tercipta 2 naga angin yang mengarah ke Fugaku dan membuat Fugaku terpental sampai ingin membentur dinding tapi di tahan oleh Minato yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang dan menahan Fugaku membuat Fugaku diam ditempat seketika karna Minato tiba-tiba ada dibawah Fugaku dan memendang dagu Fugaku gengan kakinya yang membuat Fugaku terpental ketas. Dan Minato dengan cepat ada diatasnya dengan cepat Minato menendang kepala Fugaku dengan kaki belakangnya dan membuat Fugaku kembali kebawah dengan cepat tapi saat ingin menyentuh lantai tiba-tiba Minato ada didepannya dan memukul perut Fugaku dengan keras dan membuat Fugaku terpental hingga dinding dan membuat dinding itu retak. Fugaku yang pingsan akhirnya kalah dan pemenangnya Minato.

"pemenangnya Minato Namikaze" ucap Tsunade dengan lantang. Dengan segera Minato pergi ketempat teman-temannya.

"kau hebat Minato" puja Naruto yang bangga dengan Minato.

**SKIP TIME (hingga pertarungan Kushina)**

"baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya…" ucap Tsunade melihat papan elektronik yang terus berputar dan menampilkan "Kushina Uzumaki VS Mahkoto (OC)" lanjut Tsunade dan mereka berdua turun.

"tak ku sangka aku harus melawan mu Kushina" ucap Mahkoto yang mulai memasang kuda-kudanya.

"aku juga tak menyangka akan melawan mu Mahkoto" balas Kushina yang juga memasang kuda-kudanya.

"baiklah pertandingan mulai" ucap Tsunade.

Kushina dan Mahkoto yang mendengar itu langsung maju dan beradu Taijutsu tingkat B. Kushina memukul wajah Mahkoto tai dapat dihindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian Kushina menyerang dengan kirinya karna kepala Mahkoto yang berada dekat dengan tangan kiri Kushina tapi dapat ditangkap oleh Mahkoto tangannya Kushina. Dan Mahkoto menyerang balik Kushina dengan cepat tapi diadu pukulan oleh Kushina hingga tanga kepalan tangan ketemu kepalan tangan dan ini terjadi dengan cepat gerakan yang sangat cepat dan mereka saling beradu melibatkan waktu yang sangat lama hingga membuat Mahkoto mundur karna pukulan Kushina yang bertenaga. Tapi Mahkoto mundur membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Suiton: Mizu no bōru**" tercipta bola air dari mulut Mahkoto dan mengarah ke Kushina tapi Kushina tidak tinggal diam dan membuat sebuah jutsu juga.

"**Katon: Bōka shīrudo**" Kushina menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan terbentuk dinding api yang menghalangi bola air milik Mahkoto hingga terjadi sedikit ledakan tapi serangan Kushina tidak sampai disitu.

"**Raiton: Kaminari no ya**" tercipta panah petir dari tangan Kushina dan mengarah ke Mahkoto tapi Mahkoto yang melihat itu mengindar dengan memiringkan badannya dan membuat jutsu.

"**Suitin: Suirō**" tercipta naga air dari mulut Mahkoto dan mengarah ke Kushina. Kushina yang melihat itu melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryū no hi**" tercipta naga api dari mulut Kushina dan menghantam naga air milik Mahkoto karna jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh akhirnya mereka sama-sama terpental kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna dengan segera mereka menerapkan sebuah jutsu bersamaan.

"**Suiton: Mizu no bōru" "Katon: Gokakyou" **tercipta bola air dan bola api bersamaan dari mulut mahkoto dan Kushina. Mahkoto yang mengeluarkan bola air dan Kushina yang mengeluarkan bola api secara bersamaan dan membuat ledakan yang lumayan besar karna jutsu yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh Mahkoto dan Kushina dialirkan cakra yang banyak.

Dibangku penonton banyak yang tergagum-kagum dengan kekusatan dua gadis tersebut tapi berbeda dengan timnya "mudah-mudah Kushina-chan/Kushina tidak apa" batin Naruto, Mikoto dan Minato

Kembali kepertarungan. Mahkoto dan Kushina yang sama-sama terpental kedinding segera bangkit lagi dan mulai maju mengeluarkan teknik taijutsu masing-masing. Sama seperti tadi mereka beradu pukulan. Kepalan tangan ketemu kepalan tangan. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak menggunakan cakra ataupun tenaga karna cakra dan tenaga mereka sudah sama-sama habis. Kushina memukul dengan tangan kanan tapi diadu oleh pukulan Mahkoto yang tangan kanan juga kemudian Mahkoto menyerang dengan tangan kiri tapi diadu oleh Kushina dengan tangan kirinya juga. Mereka terus melakukan itu dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa. Dari bangku penonton Naruto melihat gerakan mereka dengan Mangekyou Sharingan tapi tidak terlalu jelas karna memang gerakannya yang sangat cepat.

"mereka tidak diragukan lagi pasti akan menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat" batin Naruto yang melihat pertarungan antara Kushina dan Mahkoto.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Mahkoto dan Kushina yang masih memiliki sedikit cakra dan tenaga dengan segera mengalirkan cakra dan tenaganya dipukulan terakhir hingga membuat mereka berdua beradu pukulan yang keras dan mengakibatbatkan terpental sampai dinding arena dan pingsan dua-duanya. Semua peserta menyaksikan itu terharu bagaimana dengan perjuangan mereka yang sangat-sangat keras dan para peserta memberi tepok tangan yang meriah.

"baiklah pertandingan kali ini draw" ucap Tsunade dengan lantang.

**SKIP TIME**

"baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya…" ucap Tsunade yang melihat papan elektronik. "Mikoto Uchiha VS Hiashi Hyuga" ucap Tsunade dan mereka berdua turun.

"lebih baik kau menyerah saja ratu Uchiha" ucap Hiashi kepada Mikoto

"aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan berjuang Hyuga-san" balas Mikoto

"baiklah pertandingan mulai" ucap Tsnade

Hiashi dan Mahkoto yang mendengar itu segera berlari dengan memegang kunai ditangan masing-masing.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara kunai terus beradu hingga membuktikan siapa yag terkuat. Mikoto terus menyerang Hiashi begitu juga dengan Hiashi yang terus menyerang Mikoto. Mikoto yang kalah serangan segera mundur dan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyou" **tercipta bola api yang mengarah ke Hiashi sedangkan Hiashi hanya menatap datar dan,

"**Kaiten**" Hiashi memutar badannya hingga membentuk pelindung dari angina yang menghalangi bola api tersebut. "kau tidak akan pernah menang ratu Uchiha" ucap Hiashi. Mikoto dengan cepat membuat sebuah jutsu lagi.

"**Katon: Endan**" tercipta peluru api dari mulut Mikoto sebanyak 5 peluru yang mengarah ke Hiashi.

"**Kaiten**" sama seperti tadi peluru api tersebut ditahan oleh Hiashi yang memutar badannya dan terbentuk sebuah jutsu yang seperti kubah. Setelah jutsu itu selesai Hiashi langsung mendekat ke Mikoto dan menyerang Mikoto tapi dapat dihindari oleh Mikoto dengan mundur kebelakang.

"kau masuk arena ku ratu Uchiha" ucap Hiashi kemudian menyerang Mikoto dari 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64. Tubuh Mikoto langsung terpental kebelakang hingga dinding retak. Dibangku penonton terlihat Naruto kawatir.

"semoga kau tidak apa-apa Mikoto-chan" batin Naruto

Kembali kepertarungan. Mikoto yang terlihat masih bisa bangkit segera bangkit kembali.

"percuma ratu Uchiha kau tidak akan bisa menggunkan cakramu lagi" ucap Hiashi kepada Mikoto

"kalau aku tidak bisa ninjutsu aku akan menggunakan taijutsu" ucap Mikoto yang membuka matanya dan menampilkan Sharingan dengan 2 temoe. Mikoto denga cepat berlari kearah Hiashi dan menyerang dengan taijutsu membuat Hiashi sangat kewalahan karna Mikoto menggunakan Sharingan. Hiashi yang terkena pukulan Mikoto terpental kebelkang dan dengan cepat Hiashi bangkit dan mengaktifkan mata byakugannya. Dan kali ini Mikoto yang terpojok oleh Hiashi dan Hiashi memukul perut Mikoto hingga membuat Mikoto jatuh dan muntah darah Mikoto ingin bangkit lagi tapi tidak bisa.

"kau sudah kalah ratu Uchiha" ucap Hiashi kepada Mikoto yang mulai bangkit tapi dengan cepat Hiashi maju ingin memukul tapi ada seseorang memukul perut Hiashi hingga Hiashi terpental.

"Tsnade-sama hentikan pertarungan ini, Mikoto-chan sudah terluka parah" ucap sosok itu.

"baiklah Naruto" balas Tsunade. "pemenangnya Hiashi Hyuga" ucap Tsunade dengan lantang.

"sudah aku bilang kau akan kalah ratu Uchiha" ucap Hiashi yang membuat Naruto geram.

"kau aku tugggu dibabak selanjutnya, aku akan membalas kekalah Mikoto-chan" ucap Naruto.

"hahaha, membalas kata mu tidak akan pernah bisa, karna takdir pemenangnya adalah aku" ucap Hiashi kepada Naruto yang mulai pergi menggendong Mikoto ketempat medis.

"lihat saja nanti" balas Naruto sebelum pergi.

**SKIP TIME**

"baiklah karna hanya tinggal Naruto yang beum bertarung jadi Naruto kau akan melawan Chunin Konoha" ucap Tsunade. Naruto segera turun ke arena dan bersiap melawan Chunin tersebut.

"pertandingan terakhir Naruto Kurosaki VS Koichi" uccap Tsunade dan Naruto sudah memasang kuda-kudanya, sama seprti Koichi yang memasang kuda-kudanya juga.

Bagaimana pertandingan Naruto lihat di Chapter didepan

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	8. Chapter 8

**M.: karna Tobirama meninggal duluan sebelum Minato lahir jadi Minato mengikuti marga ibunya,**

**Terimakasih untuk yang lain karna bersedia membaca fic saya. **

**Ini lanjutannya silahkan dibaca:**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tida**

**. **

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Koichi sudah berhadapan dan pertandingan siap dimulai. Semua peserta memikirkan bagaimana nasib Naruto bertarung dengan **Kiiro no inazuma **sih petir kuning yang tidak terkalankan. Walaupun Koichi berpangkat Chunin seharusnya Koichi mampu menjadi Anbu Konoha atau ketua Anbu karna kemampuannya. Tapi Koichi tidak mau. Ikut ujian Jounin saja tidak mau.

"tidak ku sangka aku harus berhadapan dengan Kiiro no inazuma" ucap Naruto yang memasang kuda-kudanya.

"aku juga tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Furasshuburaun (sih kilat coklat)" ucap Koichi yang memasang kuda-kudanya.

"baiklah pertandingan mulai" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto dan Koichi yang mendengar itu langsung maju dengan senjata masing-masing yang mereka bawa. Naruto terus menyerang dengan pedang naganya sedangkan Koichi terus bertahan dengan pedangnya.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang terus beradu. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal tapi dapat ditangkis oleh Koichi lalu Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya 180 derajat tapi dapat di lompati oleh Kochi. Lalu Koichi menyerang yang posisinya masih diudara. Koichi mengayunkannya secera vertical tapi Naruto menghindarinya dengan mundur kebelakang.

"tak kusangka kau hebat juga" ucap Koichi yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"kau juga hebat" balas Naruto lalu membuat sebuah Jutsu. "**Mokuton: Mokusei no ryū**" tercipta naga kayu yang mengarah ke Koichi tapi Koichi tidak tinggal diam, Koichi langsung membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Raiton: Raitoningushīrudo**" tamen petir tercipta didepan Koichi dan menghalangi naga kayu yang diciptakan oleh Naruto dan seikit terjadi ledakan antara jutsu itu. Kemudian Koichi membuat sebuah jutsu lagi.

"**Raiton: Kaminari no yari**" tercipta tombak petir diatas Koichi dan dengan segera Koichi mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Aisudōmu" "Suiton: Mittsuka no Suirō" **tercipta kubah es yang menghalangi tombak itu dan juga yercipta tiga naga air yang mengarah ke Koichi. Dan Koichi yang tidak menyadari itu terkena dengan telak hingga menabrak dinding arena.

"sepertinya aku harus serius" ucap Koichi yang menutup matanya dan ketika membuka menampilkan Sharingan dengan 3 temoe.

"**Koton: FutatsuRyū no hi" **tercipta dua naga api dari mulut Koichi yang mengarah ke Naruto tapi Naruto tidak diam saja dan membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Aisudōmu" **tercipta kubah es yang menghalangi dua naga api. Dan dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah jutsu lagi. "**Suiton: Mizu no sen hari" **tercipta seribu jarum es yang mengarah ke Koichi tapi koichi tidak diam saja, Koichi langsung membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Bōka shīrudo" ** keluar semburan api dari mulut Koichi yang membentuk perisai api dan menahan jarum air milik Naruto. Dengan cepat Koichi membuat sebuah jutsu lagi "**Katon: Ryū no hi" **perisai yang tadi yang berbentuk perisai dan untuk menangkis sekarang berubah menjadi seekor naga api yang mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto yang kehabisan cakra akhirnya terkena jutsu itu dan terpental.

"sepertinya kau masih kuran cukup untuk mengalahkan ku" ucap Sido kepada Naruto yang terpental hingga membentur dinding dan dengan segera Naruto bangun.

"mungkin ini jutsu terakhir ku karna mengingat cakra ku tapi aku belum bisa menguasi jutsu itu, jutsu yang diberikan kakek Hiru tapi aku harus melakukannya" batin Naruto yang mulai membuat segel tangan yang sangat panjang dan rumit hingga membuat semoga orang berfikir 'jutsu apa itu' termasuk Koichi yang sedang bertarung dengan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah selesai membuat segel tangan mengucapkan "**Raiton: Ikazuchiryū no kamisama" **keluar naga di sekitar Naruto yang melindungi Naruto dengan panjang enam meter. Hingga membuat semua orang terpaku karna baru kali ini melihat jutsu itu yang dibilang jutsu mitos.

Koichi yang melihat itu segera mundur dan langsung membuat segel tangan, **"Katon: Sen Fenikkusu**" keluar seribu burung ponix yang kecil-kecil dari mulut Koichi dan mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat Justu.

"**Ikazuchiryū: Ryū no shugo no kami**" naga yang mengelilingi Naruto dengan siap langsung melindungi Naruto dari serangan ponix-poix kecil itu dan Naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel tangan. **"Ikazuchiryū: Harisen rairyū no kami**" keluar seribu jarum petir dari mulut Naga petir Naruto tapi Koichi tidak tinggal diam dan langsung membuat sebuah jutsu juga.

"**Katon: Bōka shīrudo" **keluar semburan api dari mulut Koichi dan membentuk sebuah perisai api dan dengan cepat Koichi membuat sebuah jutsu lagi. "**Raiton: Kiiro no kaminari no yari**" tercipta tombak petir berwarna Kuning kea rah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghindar dan langsung membuat jutsu.

"**Ikazuchiryū: Saigo no kōgeki ryū no kami**" tercipta bola kecil dimulut sang Naga dan sang Naga segera menelan bola itu dan memuntahkannya. Tercipta laser dari mulut sang Naga karna bola tadi dan mengarah ke Koichi dengan cepat. Koichi yang tidak bisa menghindar akibatnya terkena jutsu itu dengan telak dan terlempar kebelakang hingga mengakibatkan dinding arena jebol dan Koichi mental sampai keluar gedung.

Naruto yang kehabisan cakra karna jutsu tadi akibatnya Naga yang mengelilingi Naruto hilang dan juga Naruto yang kehabisan tenaga segera jatuh pingsan dan segera dibawa ketempat medis.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu setelah ujian Chunin tahap dua. Naruto yang pingsan selama tiga hari akhirnya bangun dan melihat sekeliling.

"putih, bau obat-obatan, tidak salah lagi ini rumah sakit" batin Naruto. Naruto yang baru sadar dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dan menampilkan empat sosok manusia, yang satu berambut putih, yang kedua berambut pirang, yang ketiga berambut merah, dan yang terakhir berambut hitam. Mereka adalah teman satu tim Naruto dan sensei Naruto. Mereka adalah, Misaki, Minato, Kushina, dan Mikoto sang pujaan hati Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"kau kapan sadar Naruto" tanya sang guru berambut putih yang tidak lain Misaki.

"baru saja sensei" jawab Naruto "hey kapan kalian pacaran Minato, Kushina" tanya Naruto pada dua sosok yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"tadi pagi" jawab Minato kemudian duduk disofa yang ada diruangan Naruto yang pasti ditemani sama sang kekasih tercinta Kushina Uzumaki.

"oh begitu" ucap Naruto "lalu kapan ujian Chunin tahap final" tanya Naruto kepada Minato.

"empat hari lagi, dan kau akan melawan Hiashi dipertandingan pertama" jawab Minato "aku takjub dengan kekuatan mu Naruto" lanjut Minato "memang yang kau keluarkan saat melawan Koichi jutsu apa itu" tanya Minato yang menatap Naruto.

"nah iya Naruto sensei juga mau bertanya itu" ucap sang sensei berambut Putih yang tidak lain Misaki.

"iya Naruto-kun jutsu apa itu" tanya Mikoto sekarang yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah karna takut kalau teman-temannya dan sensei tau jutsu apa yang dia keluarkan.

"i….i….itu jut…..jut…..jutsu ya….yang di be….be…..berikan kakek Hiru" jawab Naruto dengan tergagap dan keringat yang mengucur keras. Dan sontak semua teman-teman Naruto, sang sensei dan kekasihnya langusng membulatkan matanya.

"APA" ucap semua yang ada diruang Naruto "bukannya hanya yang mempunyai darah dewa yang mampu menguasai jutsu itu" tanya Minato yang mulai tenang.

"aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya belajar-belajar saja eh bisa tapi belum sempurna" jawab Naruto yang mulai duduk di atas kasurnya.

"baiklah Naruto, tapi kau jangan gunakan jutsu itu lagi itu sangat berbahaya" ucap sang sensei yang tidak lain Misaki.

"hey Naruto aku punya jutsu baru" ucap Minato yang segera menghampiri Naruto.

"jutsu apa" tanya Naruto kepada Minato

"ini" ucap Minato yang mulai melakukan sebuah jutsu tanpa segel tangan dan tercipta bola yang berwarna biru. "ini aku nama kan rasenggan" lanjut Minato "mau ku ajarkan" tanya Minato

"mungkin iya mengingat itu bisa jadi jutsu yang mematikan" jawab Naruto

"baiklah alirkan cakra mu kearah telapak tagan dan nanti akan keluar jutsu itu" jawab Minato. Dan Naruto segera menggikuti instruki yang diberikan Minato padanya dan dengan sekejap Naruto sudah menguasainya dan bahkan bentuknya jauh lebih sempurna dari Minato.

"kau hebat Naruto baru aku beri tahu sudah bisa aku saja menciptakan jutsu itu butuh waktu 6 jam" ucap Minato dan Naruto hanya tersenyum

"aku akan sempurnakan jutsu ini, sepertinya jutsu ini masih belum sempurna" balas Naruto

"bukannya belum, itu sudah sempurna tapi jutsu itu bisa digabung dengan elemen apa saja karna rasenggan bukan elemen angin tapi kumpulan cakra" ucap Minato

"oh jadi begitu baiklah" balas Naruto "eh Mikoto kau bawa apa" tanya Naruto yang melihat Mikoto tadi keluar segera masuk lagi dengan Kushina yang membawa sebuah nampan.

"ini makanan Naruto-kun, kau harus makan biar sembuah" jawab Mikoto

"tapi aku maunya ramen" ucap Naruto

"tidak, kau masih sakit" ucap Mikoto dengan tegas dan Naruto hanya menelan ludah kalau sang kekasih sudah marah seperti ini.

"baiklah" balas Naruto segera makan yang disuapi Mikoto

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian dirumah sakit sekarang Naruto sedang mengkembangkan jutsu ciptaan sahabatnya yaitu Rasenggan. Dan sekerang Naruto ingin menggambungkan rasenggan yang kebetulan kalau mengenai lawan akan tercipta sebuah angin seperti Futon walaupun ini hanya kumpulan cakra. Dan Naruto sedang mengkembangkannya dengan elemen api.

"memang susah mengkembangkan jutsu ini, jutsu ini bisa sangat berbahaya bila dikembangkan dan digabungkan dengan jutsu teleport" bain Naruto yang terus belajar mengkembangkan jutsu itu. Mikoto yang sedang bersama dengan Naruto haya melihat Naruto berjuang mengkembangkan jutsu itu.

"Naruto-kun makan dulu dan istirahat sebentar" ucap Mikoto dengan lembut dan Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menghentikan latihannya dan menghampiri Mikoto.

"iya Mikoto-hime" balas Naruto yang membuat Mikoto merona

.

,

.

Ujian Chunin tahap final segera dimulai. Pengawas ujian kali ini memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam kulit putih, mata seperti ular dan dia biasa dipanggil Orocimaru. Semua peserta ujian sudah pada diarena dan segera naik ke bangku penonton karna pertandingan pertama akan segera dimuali.

"baiklah kalian berdua siap" tanya sang pengawas ujian

"kami siap" jawab Naruto dan Hiashi

"baiklah pertandingan mulai" ucap Orocimaru

.

.

.

Bagaimana pertarungan Naruto dan Hiashi. Lihat dichapter depan

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**,**

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan ku Kurosaki" ucap Hiashi dengan nada sombong dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hiahi hanya mendecis tidak suka.

"jangan ngomong soal takdir Hiashi kalau kau tidak tahu takdir itu apa" balas Naruto dengan nada sedeikit tinggi dan mulai mengambil ancabg-ancang posisi bertarung dengan Kenjutsu. Hiashi yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja.

"baiklah pertandingan mulai" ucap Tsnade dengan nada keras. Mereka yang mendengar pertandingan mulai langsung maju keduanya. Naruto terus mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Hiashi tapi dapat di tangkis menggunakan kunai milik Hiashi. Lalu Hiashi membalikan serangan tapi dapat diblock oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto kembali menyerang dengan mengayunkan senjatanya kea rah Hiashi secara vertical tapi dapat ditahan dengan kunai secara 180 derajat. Naruto yang serangannya ditahan kemudian menyerang lagi dengan horizontal tapi dapat ditahan kembali oleh Hiashi dengan vertical. Naruto yang merasa usahanya sia-sia kemudian mundur dan menerapkan sebuah segel jutsu.

"**Katon: Kyodaina Fenikkusu**" tercipta burung phoniex ditangan kanan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melempar burung phoniex itu kearah Hiashi. Burung phoniex ciptaan Naruto bergerak dengan cepat tapi dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Hiashi.

"**Kaiten**" tubuh Hiashi berputar untuk melindungi dirinya dari phoniex ciptaan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangannya dengan mudah dipatahkan hanya mendecis tidak suka dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Hiashi. Kemudian Naruto menerapkan sebuah segel kembali.

"**Katon: NiRyū no hi**" Naruto mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan berbentuk naga. Naga itu mengarah ke Hiashi dengan cepat tapi Hiashi kemudian mematahkan jutsu itu dengan jutsu yang sama seperti tadi.

"**Kaiten"** tubuh Hiashi berputar untuk mematahkan serangan naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangannya dipatahkan lagi segera maju menggunakan Kenjutusu. Hiahi yang melihat naruto maju segera menggeluarkan Kunainya.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang dan Kunai terus beradu. Diantara Naruto dan Hiashi tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Naruto mengayunkan secara Vertikal tapi dapat ditangkis oleh Hiashi dengan horizontal. Kemudian Naruto mengayunkan secara 180 derajat tapi dapat dipatahkan lagi oleh Hiashi dengan 90 derajat. Kemudian Naruto menyelengkat kaki Hiashi dengan kaki kanan milik Narto tapi dapat dilompati oleh Hiashi kemudian Hiashi menendang Naruto dengan tendangan yang masih diudara tapi Naruto segera mundur dan membuat jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakkyou no jutsu**" tercipta bola api yang mengarah ke Hiashi dengan cepat tapi Hiashi yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar serangan milik Naruto kemudian tubuh Hiashi berputar diudara.

"**kaiten**" seperti sebuah kubah muncuh saat Hiashi memutar badannya dan melindungi nya dari bola api tersebut. Kemudian Hiashi memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Naruto. "kau masuk dalam arena ku Kurosaki" ucap Hiashi dengan kuda-kudanya.

"arena apa" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan arena yang dimaksud oleh Hiashi. Naruto kemudian mengerti saat dia teringat saat Mikoto melawan Hiashi. "lakukan kalau kau bisa Hiashi" ucap naruto kepada Hiashi kemudian Hiashi menyerang Naruto. Naruto mengaktifkan Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan untuk menghindari serangan-serangnya Hiashi. Awalnya 2 dengan mudah 4 masih sangat mudah untuk Naruto 8 setdikit kewalahan tapi masih dapat dihin dihindari 16 maik kewalahan tapi bisa dihindari dan ditangkis 32 semakin sulit hanya bisa menghindar beberapa serangan sisanya menangkis, 64 benar-benar kewalahan hanya bisa menangkis tapi saat pukulan terakhir Hiashi Naruto menghindar dengan menggerakan badanya kearah kiri dan.

"**Rasenggan**" bola biru sebesartelapak tangan tercipta ditangan Naruto dan menghantam perut Hiashi hingga membuat Hiashi terpental beberapa meter. Naruto yang nampaknya mulai kelelahan dan cakranya juga mulai menepis. Begitu uga dengan Hiashi yang sama halnya dengan Naruto kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan bola seperti tadi bola berwarna biru tapi dipnggirannya ada dua cincin yangmelingkari bola itu. Kemudian Naruto maju dengan membawa kunai ditangan kirinya. Naruto yang merasa dirinya sudah dekat dengan Hiashi melempar kunainya katas kepala Hiashi. Hiashi yang tidak menyadari kunai itu kemudian memutar badanya.

"**Kaiten" ** sebuah kubah muncul tapi saat Naruto ingin menghantam jutsunya kedalam Kiten milik Hiashi Naruto menghilang. Hiashi yang melihat itu hanya bingung kemana Naruto tapi tiba-tiba dari atas Hiashi muncul seseorang berambut coklat dengan membawa bola berwarna biru yang ada duah buah cincinnya.

"**Katon: Ringu no rasenggan"** bola biru yang dikelilingi oleh dua buah cincin menghantam Hiashi dan terjadi tornado api yang menghantam Hiashi. Saat tornado itu menghilang terlihat Hiashi yang sudah pingsan dengan luka bakar yang cukup banyak disekitar tubuhnya.

"baiklah pertandingan kali ini dimenangkan oleh naruto Kurosaki" ucap Orocimaru dengan keras. Dan Naruto mendapat tepuk tangan yang banyak dari para penonton. "baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya, Minato Namikze VS Shikaku Nara" ucap Orocimaru dan Minato serta Shikaku turun kearena. Naruto pergi kebangku penonton.

"sepertinya ada yang tidak berses disini" batin Naruto yang melihat peserta hanya memnunduk "oh genjutsu, ternyata Kuro ada disini juga, pasti mengincar Kushina, aku harus ketempat mereka sebelum mereka dibawa oleh Kuro" batin Naruto yang mendekati mereka.

"Naruto-kun kau mereasakan ada yang tidak beres tidak" tanya Mikoto dan anggukan oleh Kushina dan Naruto hanya menjawab 'hn'. Saja seperti sang Uchiha yang selalu irit kata kalau berbicara.

Kembali kepertarungan. Minato sudah memasang kuda-kudanya. Begitu juga dengan Shikaku yang sedang memasang kuda-kudanya tapi dalam keadaan malas. Minato segera mengeluarkan pedang esnya.

"baiklah sekarang mulai" ucap Orocimaru. Minato yang mendengar itu langsung menyerang Shikaku tapi Shikaku menghindarinya dengan mudah dalam keadaan malas. Minato terus menyerang tapi hasinya tetap saja nihil.

"merepotkan kalau melawan Nara" batin Minato yang tetap menyerang Shikaku kemudian Minato saat serangannya diblok segera mundur dan mengeluarkan bola berwarna biru dan siap menghantam Shikaku dan.

BLAR

Terjadi ledakan dibangku penonton. Minato, Shikaku dan Orocimaru yang mendengar itu segera ke bangku penonton dan terlihat 4 orang memakai jubah hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan banyak lambing temoe disekitar jubahnya. Salah satu dari mereka segera mengambil Kushina, dua dari mereka melawan Jounin dan satu dari mereka bersiap melawan sang Hokage. Minato yang melihat kekasihnya diambil segera berlari mengejar bersama dengan Naruto, Mikoto, Sido, Fugaku, Shikaku, dan semua anggota Genin yang tidak terjebak dalam Genjutsu.

"hey kai berhenti" teriak Minato pada orang yang telah membawa Kushina, ciri-ciri orang itu berambut memiliki rambut coklat jabrik dan kira-kira berumur 17 tahun. Minato, Naruto dan yang lainnya tetap mengejar sampai orang itu berhenti mengejar dan menatap mereka semua. Sehinga membuat mereka shock karna orang yang didepan mereka adalah mantan sinobi Konoha. Dan juga mantan ketya Anbu yang bernama Makuso.

"kita ketemu lagi orang-orang Konoha" ucap Makuso dengan senyum evilnya kearah orang-orang sinobi Konoha didepannya, yang masih shock karna yang mereka lawan adalah sekelas kage.

"kali ini biar aku yang melawan" ucap Naruto kepada semuanya dan membuat semuanya shock termasuk sang kekasih Mikoto Uchiha, dan juga rivalnya Minato Namikaze.

"kau jangan bercanda Naruto" ucap Minato yang disetuji semuanya tapi Naruto menghiraukannya dan langsung menyerang Makuso dengan Kenjutsu. Dan Matsuka meletakan Kushina yang sedang pingsan di sebuah pohon.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Dua pedang terus beradu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Semua yang melihat kecepatan Naruto shock karna Naruto bisa mengibanginya. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya keleher Makuso. Tapi dapat dihidari oleh Makuso dengan mendudukan kepalanya dan menendang kaki Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya melompat mudur mundur dan membuat sebuat jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu**" tercipta bola api dari mulut Naruto kearah Makuso dengan begitu cepat tapi Makuso tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Masuko langsung membuat sebuah jutsu untuk menghalangi bola api itu.

"**Katon: Bōka shīrudo**" keluar semburan api dari mulut Makuso dan menghalangi laju bola api itu dan Makuso tidak berhenti disitu dan langsung membuat sebuah jutsu lagi. "**Katon: Hiryū no bāsuto**" semburan api yang sangat besar seperti semburan naga api mengarah ke Naruto tapi Naruto langsung membuat sebuah jutsu untuk melindungi darinya dan teman-temannya.

"**Suiton: Mizu no kabe**" tercipta dinding air didepan Naruto yang sangat besar dan menghalangi semburan api milik Makuso, dan dengan cepat Naruto membuat jutsu baru lagi. "**Suiton: Kyodaina suirō**" tercipta naga air raksasa dibelakang Naruto dan mangarah ke Makuso. Makuso yang melihat itu langsung membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Kyodaina hiryū**" tercipta naga api raksasa yang sama ukurnanya seperti naga air milik Naruto hingga kedua naga air terbentuk dan terjadi sebuah ledakan.

BLAR

Ledakan terjadi akibat dua serangan naga yang sama besar hingga banyak kumpulan asap yang mengalangi peglihatan sang musuh. Saat kumpulan asap menglinag Makuso dikagetkan dengan adanya Naruto didepan matanya dengan membawa sebuah bola biru dengan cicin disekitarnya.

"**Katon: Ringu no Rasenggan**" bola biru itu menghantam tubuh Makuso dan terjadi sbuah sebuah serangan dan ledakan yang maha dasyat dari Naruto dengan jutsu elemen api itu dan saat slelasai dri ledekan itu banyak kumpulan asap yang mengelilingi Makuso. Saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang terlihat Makuso dengan baju sobek-sobek dan luka bakar yang cukup banyak.

"kau hebat juga bisa membuat ku sampai seperti ini Naruto, aku tidak menyangkanya" puji Makuso terhadap lawannya sekaligus orang yang sudah di anggap adek oleh Makuso sendiri. "terpakasa aku menggunkan jutsu ini" ucap Makuso tdengan senyum licik **"Kociyose: Dragonoid"** tercipta kumpulan asap yang sangat besar menggali penglhatan dan saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang terlihat sosok naga berwarna merah dan emas, naga itu juga memiliki tanduk dan sayap yang sangat panjang. "kalian akan mati disini" ucap Makuso. Semuaorang disitu merinding kecuali Naruto yang masih tenang.

"sekarang sudah waktunya menunjukan kemampuan ku yang sebenarnya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum licik dan semua teman-temannya heran. "kekuatan yang sesunggahnya" batin mereka semua. Perlahan mata Naruto yang tadinya Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan berputar dengan cepat dan berubah bentuk menjadi pola riak air berwarna merah dan ada 6 temoe disetiap lingkarang yang ada dimatanya. "Kami no me" ucap Naruto serasa matanya aktif. Makuso yang melihat itu hanya tidak pervaya.

"i…i….itu kan mata kami no me salah satu mata lengenda dan hanya bisa dikusai oleh yang mempunyai keturunan dewa" batin Makuso yang sangat shock begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang shock karna perubahan cakra Naruto yang sangat besar.

"**Kociyose: Shiriyu**" keluar kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak dan setelah kumpulan asap terlihat seekor naga berkepala tiga berwarna biru. Makuso shock karna sosok mahluk didepannya adalah salah satu mahluk dewa naga.

"i…i….itu" ucapan Minato terpotong oleh Fugaku "Blue eyes white dragon" ucap Fugaku yang uga shock serta yang lainnya juga shock karna didepannya terlihat sosok naga yang sangat melegenda.

.

.

.

Bagaimana pertarungan antara dua naga itu kita lihat dicahpter depan

**TBC**

Keterangan Oraganisai Kuro:

Anggota yang diketahui : Makuso, Kyoya, Joy, Taku

.

Keterangan Makuso.

Nama : Makuso

Umur : 17 tahun

Senjata : -

Kociyose : Dragonoid : naga api

Elemen : api

Kelas : rank-S, sekelas kage

Peran : lawannya Naruto saat menyelamatkan Kushina

.

.

Keterangan Kyoya

Nama : Kyoya

Umur : 20 tahun

Senjata : samurai

Kciyose : Leonardo : singa elemen angin

Elemen : Angin

Kelas : rank-S sekelas kage

Peran : saat melawan sinobi-sinobi Konoha diperlihatkan dichapyer depan

.

.

Keterangan Joy

Nama : Joy

Umur : 16 tahun

Senjata : samurai

Kociyose : Taksaka : naga hitam bermata mata merah yang dijuluki Red eyes black dragon

Elemen : api, petir, angina

Kelas : rank-S seklesa kage

Peran : saat melwan sinobi-sinobi konoha diperlihatkan dichapter depan

.

.

Keterangan Taku

Nama : Taku

Umur : 25 tahun

Senjata : Zanpaku

Kaciyose : Tengu : raja burung gagak

Elemen : api, tanah, air, petir

Kelas : rank-S sekelas kage

Peran : akan melawan Sandaime Hokage dan 3 legenda sanin

.

.

.

Gomen kalau pendek


	10. Chapter 10

**Jokoku No Arashi: yap benar sekali, saya suka dengan kartu yugioh milik Kaiba**

**Tobi akatsuki ID: akan saya usahakan kalau salah satu cerita saya udah ada yang selesai**

**Blue Flash99: karna saya suka dengan monster-monster kartu yugioh teritama blue eyes dan drak magician**

**Alfin numb: mungkin iya tapi nanti karna Naruto baru bisa menggunkannya sekarang**

**Naminamifrid: karna pertarungan sebelumnya naruto tidak menunjukan kekuatan aslinya dan dia hanya menganggap lawan Koichi itu hanya latihan untuk teknik gulungan dewa petir dan jadinya malah fatal**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

Naruto yang sedang menaiki Siriyu dan Makuso yang sedang menaiki Dragonoid segera terbang keatas untuk melakukan pertarungan diatas. Siriyu segera segera menyerang Dragonoid dengan kepalanya. Tapi dapat dihindari oleh dragonoid. Seriyu segera mengeluarkan jutsu untuk mengalahkan Dragonoid.

"**Raiton: Rēzāraitoningu**" keluar laser dari tiga kepala Seriyu yang mengarah ke Dragonoid tapi Dragonoid tidak diam begitu saja melihat laser petir dari naga kepala tiga milik Naruto. Dan dengan segera Dragonoid membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Hogo kasai" **naga milik Makuso segera menyemburkan api untuk melindungi diri dari laser petir yang mengarah kearahnya. Minato dan yang lain melihat dari bawah pertarungan antar dua naga. "hebat" batin semua ninja yang melihat pertarungan itu.

Seriyu segera kembali menyerang Dragonoid dengan sayapnya, tapi dapat dihindari dengan Dragonoid memutar badanya, dan Dragonoid segera mengayunkan ekornya ke Seriyu tapi Seriyu dapat menangkis dengan sayap sebelah kiri miliknya. Dragonoid segera terbang diatas Seriyu dan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Hinotama no dragonoid" **bola api dari mulut Dragonoid keluar dan mengarah ke Seriyu. Seriu yang melihat itu segera menghindarinya dengan cara terbang kedepan. Bola api milik Dragonoid mengarah ke hutan dan.

BLAR

Terjadi ledakan akibat bola api milik Dragonoid, dan setengah hutan perbatasan antara, Suna dan Konoha terbakar habis oleh bola api milik Dragonoid. Seriyu dan Naruto yang melihat itu bernafas lega. "untung bisa menghindar" batin Seriyu dan Naruto.

"Seriyu satu-satunya cara mengalahkan dia deng…." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh hewan Kociyosenya sendiri. "serangan gabungan, bukan begitu" tanya Seriyu dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "baiklah kita mulai Naruto-sama" ucap Seriyu.

"**Raiton: Dangan raitoningu" Suiton: Suiryūsei**" tercipta laser petir dari tiga kepala Siriyu dan menjadi satu yang sangat besar dan mengarah ke Dragonoid. Tapi Dragonoid menghindar dengan mudah dari serangan milik Siruyu dan ternyata serangan Seriyu bukan mengarah ke Dragonoid melainkan mengarah ke suatu jutsu yang ada diatas Dragonoid yang ukurannya sangat besar.

"sial sudah pasti hidup ku akan berakhir dengan meteor air itu dan ditambah dengan laser milik Kociyose Naruto" batin Makuso. Minato yang melihat meteor air segera membawa Kushina pergi bersama teman-temannya. "sobat cepat lah kembali" batin Minato. Laser yang tadi melesat ternyata tujuannya ke meteor air yang ukurannya dua kali lipat dari setengah hutan perbatasan milik Konoha dan Suna. Saat meteor air dan laser mili kociyose Naruto bersatu menjadi serangan yang maha dasyat. Dragonoid dan Mkuso tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan itu dan.

BLAR

Terjadi ledakan akibat meteor air itu menghantam Dragonoid dan tanah yang ada dibumi. Terbentuk sebuah air terjun akibat meteor Naruto tadi mungkin kalau orang lewat akan bilang. 'sangat indah' karna air terjun itu yang benar-benar indah. Naruto segera jatuh akibat mengeluarkan jutsu terbaiknya dan yang paling menguras cakra karna membutuhkan 70 persen dari cakranya untungnya Naruto memiliki control cakra yang jauh diatas Tobirama Senju. Jadi Naruto hanya ,e,butuhkan 50 persen dari cakranya. Seriyu segera menghilang dan Naruto jatuh kesebuah air terjun ciptaannya sendiri.

BLUR

Naruto jatuh kedalam air terjun itu dan tidak sadarkan diri. Saat dia bangun dia melihat tempat yang dipenuh oleh sebuah cahaya. Naruto sangat ingat ini tempat Kenji Naga emas yang ada pada dirinya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto" ucap Kenji yang ada didepan Naruto.

"untuk apa kau memanggilku, tumben sekali" tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya karna pasalnya setiap dia datang kesini akan selalu diusir.

"tidak aku hanya ingin memberikan kekuatan ku pada mu karna berhasil bekerjasama dengan salah satu hewan legenda yang ku berikan, dan ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu" jawab Kenji sang sosok Naga emas.

"maksud mu" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan penjelsannya Kenji.

"aku akan pergi ke tempat para dewa karna waktu ku sudah abis, dan hal terakhir yang ingin aku berikan sebagai tanda perpisahan dan juga maaf karna aku tidak bisa selalu ada didekat mu serta maaf karna aku selalu menyuruh mu keluar, aku menyuruh mu keluar karna aku ingin lihat apakah kau benar anak dari Zaku-sama, jika benar berarti kau tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk melindungi teman-teman mu dan juga orang yang kau sayang. Soal orang tua mu, nama ayah mu adalah Zaku Fullbuster dan nama ibu mu Kitsune Fullbuster, kalau ingin tahu soal mereka kau cari sendiri diperpustakaan Konoha, lalu cepat kau kemari karna waktu ku sudah tidak lama lagi" jelas Kenji, Naruto dengan segera menghampiri Kenji dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Kenji dengan segera menaruh telapak tanganya diatas kepala Naruto dan menerima setengah dari kekuatan Kenji. "tolong gunakan kekuatan ku untuk hal-hal yang baik Naruto" lanjut sang Naga "selamat tinggal Naruto semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi" ucapan terakhir naga emas seblum pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan terlihat chaya yang pegi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang tergeletak dasar air terjun itu segera sadar.

"aku tidak boleh mati aku, sebelum mendaimaikan dunia ini" batin Naruto yang segera berenang ketepi air terjun ciptaannya sendiri. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat pemandangan yang sungguh indah akibat jutsunya sendiri. "benarkah ini karya ku" batin Naruto yang meilihat pemandangan itu "aku segera kembali ke Konoha dan membantu Hokage-jiji serta mencoba kekuatan Kenji yang ada pada diri ku. Ucap Naruto segera pergi dengan Shushin. Tak jauh dari sana ada sosok rambut coklat yang berdiri.

"tunggu aku Naruto pasti aku akan mengalahkan mu nanti" batin Orang itu yang tadi dipanggil Makuso.

.

.

Konoha keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Misaki, Exsel (OC), Kori (OC), Toshiro (A/N seperti di carakter Belach Hotsugaya Toshiro kcaptain battalion 10) May (OC), Ronbin (A/N: Robinnya kaya yang di one piece ya). Mereka semua adalah Jounin elit Konoha yang sedang bertarung melawan anggota Kuro. Yang mereka lawan adalah Kyoya dan Joy. Misaki, Exel dan Robin melawan Kyoya. Mereka adalah teman satu tim dulu saat masih Genin. Robin yang sifatnya agak tombay sekaligus menyukai Misaki tapi Misaki terlihat cuek padahal sih sebenernya suka Cuma bisa ditutupin dengan sifat datarnya. Lalu Exel dia adalah sahabat terbaik Misaki sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang tau kalau Misaki suka kepada Robin. Saat ini mereka sedang kesusahan menghadapi Kyoya.

Kyoya mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal tapi dapat ditahan oleh Misaki yang mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical. Exsel yang dari belakang dengan cepat melempar kunai yang telah diselimuti cakra api kea rah Kyoya. Kyoya yang melihat kunai itu menghindar. Dan ternyata dari arah sampaing ada Robin yang sudah mengarahkan busurnya yang telah dilapisi cakra elemen petir ke Kyoya dengan refleks yang baik Kyoya menghinri serangan itu. Dan tanpa diduga Exsel dari atas sudah mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti api.

"**Katon: Hiryū o fuku"** pukulan api dari tangan exsel dengan cepat mengarah ke Kyoya. Kyoya yang tidak bisa menghindar terkena pukulan itu dan terbuat kawah dengan kedalaman 4 meter. Kyoya segera berdiri ditengah-tengah kawah tersebut.

"kalian hebat juga bisa membuat ku sampai begini" puji Kyoya pada tiga orang didepannya yag sudah embuat najunya compang-camping "baiklah kali ini aku akan serius" lanjut Kyoya segera melompat keatas dan membuat sebuah jutsu. **"Futon: Bōfū"** tercipta badai angin yang mengarah ke Misaki, Robin, dan Exsel. Misaki yang melihat itu dengan cepat membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Aisudōmu"** tercipta kubah es yang melindungi mereka dari badai angin milik Kyoya tapi serangan Kyoya tidak sampai disitu. Dengan cepat tangan Kyoya membuat sebuah jutsu baru.

"**Kenjutsu Futon: Mikadzuki surasshu" **Kyoya dengan cepat mengarahkan pedangnya ke kubah es ciptaan Misaki, dan dengan sekali tebas kubah es milik Misaki terbelah menjadi dua. Misaki yang tau kalau kubah esnya terbelah segera melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Kociyose: Kamimura" **terlihat burung elang berwarna putih yang besarnya hampir sama dengan Gamabunta. Misaki, Exel, dan Robin segera meniki burung Kociyose Misaki.

"Misaki-sama ada apa anda memanggil saya" tanya Kamimura sang burung putih Kociyose Misaki.

"kau tidak lihat didepan Kamimura" jawab Misaki yang menunjuk kearah depan. Kamimura segera melihat kedepan dengan tatapan tertarik.

"jadi Kuro sudah mulai bergerak ya Misaki-sama" ucap sang burung elang putih.

"sepertinya begitu, kita harus kalahkan dia Kmimura" balas Misaki. Robin dan Exsel segera turun dari burung itu karna disuruh Misaki untuk membantu, May, Toshi, dan Kori. Robin dan Exsek segera pergi dan sekarang tinggal one by one. Antara Misaki dan Kyoya.

"jadi kau memanggil peliharan mu ya" tanya Kyoya dengan senyum sinis kearah Misaki

"ini bukan peliharan ku tapi teman ku" balas Misaki "Kamimura ayo" ucap Misaki pada Kamimura. Dengan cepat Kamimura terbang keatas dan Misaki layaknya menaiki binatang peliharannya. Kyoya yang melihat itu langsung membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Kociyose: Leonardo" **terlihat singa hijau yang besarnya hampir sama dengan burung elang milik Misaki.

"ada apa Kyoya-sama memanggil saya" tanya sang singa hijau

"kita lawan burung elang itu Leo" jawab Kyoya

"baiklah" ucap Leonardo. Misaki yang sudah tinggi cukup segera berhenti dan melihat kebawah alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat singa hijau yang besarnya hampir sama engan Gamabunta.

"tidak mungkin, itu…" ucapan Misaki terpotong oleh Kimiura "Leonardo 9 hewan penjaga dewa" ucap Kimimura. "baiklah ayo Kimimura kita kalahkan dia" ucap Misaki. Kimura langsung membuat sebuah jutsu ketika Leonardo mendekatinya.

"**Hyouton: Reitōko no ondo" **burung elang Kociyose milik Misaki menyemburkan suhu yang amat dingin bahkan bisa membuat semuanya jadi beku. Dengan gerakan gesit Leonardo menghindarinya dan membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Futon: Kaze no tsume"** Leonardo segera mengayunkan kaki depannya sebanyak empat kali kearah Kimimura dan terlihat angin angina yang mengarah Kimimura. Kimura segera terbang keatas untuk menghindarinya dan dari atas Kimimura melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Dangan aisu" **peluru-peluru es terbentuk dari mulut Kimimura dan mengarah ke Leonardo tapi Leonardo dengan mudahnya menghindari peluru-peluru itu. Dan melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Futon: Tatsumaki no kaze**" tornado angin tercipta akibat kaki milik Leonardo mengayunkannya kedepan dengan keras burung elang Kociyose Misaki segera menghindari tornado angn ciptaan Leonardo.

"Kimimura gunakan jutsu terbaik mu, hanya itu satu-satunya cara" ucap Misaki dan Kimimura hanya mengangguk dan langsung melakukan sebuah jutsu.,

"**Bōruhōku**" tercipta bola berwarna putih didepan mulut sang burung elang yang sebesar kacang atom. Kimimura langsung menelan bola itu dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Ukurannya menjadi 30 kali lipat dari yang tadi dan mengarah ke Leonardo. Leonardo yang tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya.

BLAR

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat benturan serangan Kimimura dan tubuh Leonardo serta tanah. Terlihat sebuah kwah dengan kedalaman 10 meter dan terlihat orang ditengah-tenagh yang masih berdiri kokoh waupaun sudah tidak menggunkan baju apapun keuali celana panjang Anbu Style.

"kali ini aku biarkan kau lolos Misaki" ucap Orang itu dan pergi dengan Shushin.

.

.

.

Kori, Toshiro, dan May dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Robin dan Exsel. Mereka datang membantu Kori dkk untuk melawan Joy. Toshiro segera maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Joy dengan gerakan Horizontal tapi ditahan oleh Joy dengan Vertikal dari arah belakang ternyata ada Kori yang menebaskan pedangnya secara salto. Karna refleks Joy yang bagus dengan mudah Joy menghindar kebelkang dan membuat sebuah Jutsu.

"**Katon: Kuroi kyodai hinotama" **tercipta bola api dari mulut Joy berwarna hitam dan ukurannya 5 kali lipat dari ukuran bola api biasa. Bola api itu mengatah ke Kri, Toshiro, May, Exsel, dan Robin.

.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib mereka lihat di chapter depan

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	11. Chapter 11

**disini memang banya tokoh OCnya karna saya tidak tahu siapa saja orang-orang dimasa Minato**

**terimakasih atas dukungannya, maaf updatenya telat karna saya sakit**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

Bola api berwarna hitam mengarah kearah Exsel, Robin, May, kori, dan Toshiro. Bola api berwan hitam dengan cepat meluncur kearah mereka. Mereka yang tidak dapat menghindar hanya memejamkan mata dan siap untuk menerima azal mereka. Dan saat bola api hitam itu didepan mereka.

BLAR

Suara ledakan terjadi akibat suara bola api mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat dan membuat Joy tersenyum tersenyum.

"ternyata mudah meng…" ucapan joy terpotong karna melihat kubah es yang melindungi mereka semua dan terlihat pendatang baru berambut putih dibalik kubah es yang melindungi mereka dari bola api milik Joy.

"kalian semua tidak apa" tanya sosok itu yang bernama Misaki. Dan segera menghancurkan kubah es ciptaannya sendiri.

"kami tidak apa-apa Misaki" jawan Toshiro yang maju dan berada disamping Misaki. "Misaki kita tunjukan kemampuan dua raja es konohagakure" lanjut Toshiro yang mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya dan juga Misaki yang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Toshiro dan Misaki segera maju dan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Kenjutsu Hyouton: Daburu kenjutsu no ken"** Misaki dan toshiro berlari dengan cepat dan membawa sebuah pedang yang sudah dilapisi dengan sebuah es yang membuat pedang itu menjadi lebih tajam. Misaki segera mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal tapi dapat dihindari oleh joy dengan melompat kebekang dan ternyata dibelakang sudah ada Toshiro yang menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal tapi Joy yang melihat itu segera menhindar dengan cara menunduk dan menyelengkat kaki Toshiro yang membuat Toshiro Jatuh tapi dari belakang Joy Misaki sudah menebas kan pedangnya dengan 90 derajat kearah Joy dan membuat Joy terpental kebelakang dan bahkan tubuh Joy tidak terluka sama sekali.

"bagaimana bisa" batin Misaki yang bingung dengan serangannya yang tidak dapat melukai Joy sama sekali. Joy yang melihat kesempatan langsung menbuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Kenjutsu Futon: Sen no kazegafuku"** dengn gerakan cepat Joy mengeluarkan samurainya dan menebaskannya kearah Misaki dan Toshiro. Misaki dan Toshiro yang terkena jutsu itu hanya berteriak karna gerakannya yang terlalu cepat tidak bisa membuat mereka berdua terpental sampai saat joy mengayunkan samurainya secara horizontal kearah mereka berdua akhirnya mereka berdua terpental hingga beberapa meter. Tapi Misaki dan Toshiro segera bangkit lagi dan mengeluarkan jutsu bersama.

"**Hyouton: Sen no tori no kōri" "Hyouton: Kōri no ryū"** dua jutsu es ciptaan Misaki dan Toshiro mengarah kearah Joy tapi Joy yang melihat burung-burung dan naga yang terbuat dari es mengarah padanya segera membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Kuro no bōka shīrudo"** sebuah perisai api hitam tercipta didepan Joy yang menghalangi laju burung-burung dan naga es ciptaan Misaki dan Toshiro. Joy segera melompat dan lompatannya lebih tinggi dari perisainya segera membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Raiton: Nijū kaminari no yari"** tercipta dua tombak petir berwarna hitam ditangan joy dan dengan cepat diarahkan kearah Misaki dan Toshiro. Toshiro yang melihat itu langsung membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Kōri no tate"** sebuah perisai es tercipta didepan Toshiro dan mengalangi tombak petir hitam ciptaan Joy tapi dugaan Toshiro salah karna tombak petir hitam ciptaan Joy berhasul mematahkan jutsu milik Toshiro dan sukses dua tombak petir hitam menembus dada Misaki dan Toshiro.

"MISAKI" teriak Exsel dan Robin yang segera menghampiri tubuh Misaki yang tergeleteak lemah. "TOSHIRO" teriak Kori dan May yang juga segera berlari kearah tubuh Toshiro yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Exsel yang melihat keadaan Misaki dan Toshiro segera berdiri dan merebahkan tubuh Misaki ditanah.

"kau akan kubunuh kau" ucap Exsel dengan nada kesal dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu. **"Katon: Hiwofuku" **sebuah api keluar dari tangan Exsel da segera Exsel segera maju untuk menyerang Joy. Exsel mengayunkan tangan kanannya, tapi dapat dihindari oleh Joy dengan membungkukan badanya. Lalu Joy segera menyelengkat kaki Exsel dan Exsel segera menghindarinya dengan cara meloncat lalu Exsel dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Hi o keru"** sebuah tendangan api dari Exsel yang masih diudara mengarah dengan cepat kearah ke Joy dan joy yang tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya terkena jutsu itu dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter tapi ternyata Exsel sudah mengayunkan tinju apinya kearah Joy.

"**Karyauu No Tekken"** tangan Exsel yang sudah dilapisi oleh api dengan kencang mengarah kearah Joy. Joy yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu hanya menyilangkan tangannya didadanya tapi usaha Joy sia-sia karna membuat Joy terpental cukup jauh dan membuat kumoulan asap yang sangat banyak. Saat kumpulan asap itu menghiulang yerlihay sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri dan meliepaskan sebuah jubah.

"kalian hebat juga sampai bisa membuat ku seperti ini"ucap Joy yang dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Kociyose: Taksaka"** keluar sosok kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak dan menghalangi sosok Joy saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang terlihat sosok naga berwarna hitam dengan mata merah.

"i..i…i..itu red eyes black dragon" ucap Kori dengan terbata-bata karna tidak bisa menahan shocknya atas sosok naga legendaris yang ada didepannya.

"ada apa Joy-sama memanggil ku, sepertinya kau kesulitan" tanya sosok naga hitam itu yang beranama Taksaka.

"ya begitulah taksaka" jawab joy dengan senyum lembut dan dengan cepat digantikan dengan senyum licik. "Taksaka ayo kita gunakan jutsu gabungan" ucap Joy yang dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah jtsu dan sama dengan Taksaka hewan kociyose Joy yang juga sedang mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Kuro hiryū no bāsuto" "Futon: Kaze no bāsuto"** sembuarn api berwarna hitam dari mulut sang naga hitam kociyose Joy keluar dan mengarah kearah ninja elit Konoha dan juga sebuah semburan angin yang juga keluar dari mulut Joy yang menyatukannya dengan dengan semburan api hitam milik Taksaka dan menjadi semburan api yang sangat luas mereka yang siap meniram azal mereka sudah siap.

BLAR

Suara ledakan terjadi karan sebuah jutsu yang mengenai mereka tapi saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang yerlihat sebuah kubah es yang menghalangi mereka dari semburam api itu.

"ha…ha…ha….hanya i….i….i…itu ya….ya….yang bi….bi….bisa aku lakukan" ucap Misaki dengan terbata-bata sebelum pingsan yang sama dengqn Toshiro. Exsel yang melihat itu kekesalannya tambah meningkat kearah Jiy.

"siap-siap lah kau akan mati" ucap Exsel dengan emosi.. dan dengan cepat Exsel mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: ** **Settei sa reta hiryū" **tercipta api ditangan Exsel dan exsel segera maju untuk menyerang Taksaka dan joy. Taksaka segera mengvayunkan sayapnya untuk memberhentikan Exsel tapi exsel yang melihat itu segera loncat dengan tinggi dan keluar api dikaki Exsel yang memudahkan untuk meloncat tinggi. Exsel tepat didepan wajah sang naga hitam dan dengan segera Exsel mengayunkan tangannnya yang sudah dilapisi api kearah muka sang naga hitam.

"**Hiryū o fuku" **pukulan Exsel dengan kencang mengarah kearah Taksaka dan Taksaka yang terkena pukulan dari Exsel segera terlempar dan menghilang daei kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak. Tapi Exsel tidak sampai disitu exsel segera berlari kearah joy dan mengayunkan tinjunya kearah Joy.

"**Karyuu No Tekken" ** tangan Exsel yang sudah dilapi mengayunkan kearah Joy dengan cepat dan membuat Joy terlempar hingga 8 meter dan tepat disitu saat joy terlempar kumpulan asap datang dan saat kumpalan menghilang sosok Joy tidak terlihat disitu. Dan tidak jauh dari tempat Joy terlempar ada seseorang.

"akan ku balas kau Exsel" ucap orang itu yang bernama Joy. Dan segera menghilang.

.

**Hiruzen dan 3 sanin VS Taku. **

"**Rasengan" **bola berwarna biru mengarah ke Taku tapi taku yang melihat itu hanya diam tapi tepat dipean Taku saat jiraya ingin mengenainya tiba-tiba sosok Taku menghilang dan ada dibelakang Jiraya dan taku segera menendang Jiraya sehingga membuat jiraya terpental beberapa meter tapi saat Taku menengok kearah belakang ular yang sangat banyak sedang mengarah padanya. Dan Taku segera kebelkang untuk mebghindarinya. Tapi saat taku kebelakang ada sosok perempuan yang mengrahkan tinjunya kearah Taku. Taku yang melihat itu tidak dapat menghindar akhirnya Taku terkena serangan milik Konoichi tersebut dan terlempar hingga beberapa meter. Taku segera bangkit kembali dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"baiklah aku akan serius" ucap Taku segera mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu. **"Raiton: Rairyū kirā o kyōsei" **keluar tekanan cakra yang sangat meningkat dari taku dan bahkan membuat tanah yang dinjak sampai retak. Aura petir terlihat disekitar tubuh Taku dan Taku dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata biasa berlari kearah tsunade dan mengayunkan tinjunya yang sudah lilapisi elemen petir.

"**Rakurai"** taku mengayunkan pukulannya yang sudah dilapisi petir kearah tsunade. Tsunade tidak dapat menghindarinya terkena pukulan itu sehingga membuatnya terpental sampai dibelakang sang Hokage. Taku segera berlari tapi kalau dilihat dengan mata biasa bukan berlari melainkan menghilang dan muncul didepan jiraya dan mengayunkan kakinya yang sudah dilapisi oleh elemen petir. Jiraya yang mendapat sereangan mendadak karna tidak bisa menghindar akhoirnya terkena tendangan milik Taku. Taku segera berlari lagi kearah Orocimaru dan teoat saat didepan Orocimaru Taku mengayunkan tanganya yang sudah dilapisi petir melainkan bukan sebuah pukulan yang didapat Orocimaru tapi sebuah tusukan pedang petir yang terbuat dari tangan Taku dan menembus dada Orocimaru.

"OROCIMARU" teriak jiraya, tsunade, dan Hiruzen sacara bersamaan saat melihat Orocimaru tertusuk didepan mata mereka dan Taku segera melempar tubuh Orocimaru yang sudah tidak berdaya kepada mereka. Tsunade segera berlari dan mengobati Orocimaru.

"Tsunade *uhuk *uhuk percuma *uhuk *uhuk kau mengobati *uhuk *uhuk ku, aku sudah *uhuk tidak kuat *uhuk *uhuk *uhuk lagi" ucap Orocimaru dengan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. "Jiraya *uhuk *uhuk *uhuk tolong jaga *uhuk *uhuk *uhuk sensei dan *uhuk *uhuk *uhuk Tsunade, selamat tinggal *uhuk *uhuk *uhuk semuanya" ucap Orocimaru dan menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

"kau akan kubunuh kau" ucap Jiraya dengan emosi yang menguap-uap Taku yang merasa dipanggil segera tersenyum iblis.

"lakukan kalau kau bisa Jiraya" balas Taku dengan nada coolnya. Jiraya segera berlari kearah Taku dan menayunkan pukulannya berkali-kali kearah Taku, tapi sengan mudah Taku dapat menghindarinya bahkan sangat mudah untuk tau. Taku yang bosan karna serangan Jiraya tidak ada yang mengenainya segera menendang Jiraya dengan kencang dan membuat Jiraya terpental hingga beberapa meter.

"Mana ucapan mu buktikan didepan ku" ucap Taku dengan nada iblis dan tiba-tiba tubuh Taku terpental kebelakang karna sosoj pemuda berrambut coklat dan memkai jubah biru serta pedang yang ada dipinggangnya dengan erat melingjar dan memukul kepala Taku sehingga membuat Taku terpental beberapa meter.

"apa kah aku terlambat" tanya sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang memkai jubah biru itu.

.

.

.

Siapakah orang itu kita lihat di chapter depan

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	12. Chapter 12

**Awar muna: akan terjawab di chapter ini**

**Guets: maaf kalau itu, saya bikin begitu biarficnya panjang**

**Hadinamikaze: akan terjawab dichapter ini**

**Untuk yang lainannya terimkasih atas dukungannya dan bikin saya jadi tambah semangat**

**Langsung aja ini lanjutannya**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: The New Naruto**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Mungkin bisa Romance**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto X Mikoto Uchiha**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tida**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

Seseorang berjubah biru berhasil memukul Taku. Taku yang yang terpental cukup jauh akibat pukulan orang yang baru datang segera bangkit. Taku segera mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mengemgamnya dengan erat.

"apa kah aku telat" tanya orang itu kedapa, Hiruen, Tsunade dan Jiraya. Sedangkan Orocimaru sudah tidak usah ditanya karna memang sudah mati.

"kenapa kau disini, disini berbahaya" bentak Jiraya pada bocah yang baru datang.

"kau tinggal lihat saja Jiraya-sama, aku akan mengalahkan orang ini dengan tangan ku sendiri karna berani membunuh salah satu sanin Konoha dan menghancurkan setengah desa" ucap orang yang baru datang dengan lantang dan tegas.

"kau berani menantang ku bocah" ucap Taku dengan senyum licik "kalau baiklah kita mulai" lanjut Taku segera maju dan mengayunkan senjatanya.

"Naruto kalau kau sampai mati, atau sekarat aku tidak akan menolong mu karna ini jalan mu sendiri" bentak Jiraya tapi bagi orang itu yang diketahui adalah Naruto hanya lah sebuah angin atau anjing menggong-gong. Naruto segera maju dengan pedangnya.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang dan Zanpaku terus beradu. Diantara naruto dan Taku tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama laon. Taku mengayunkan Zanpqakunya dengan horizontal, tapi dapat dihindari oleh naruto dengan mundur kebelakang. Lalu Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical tapi dapat ditahan oleh taku dengan Zanpakunya. Lalu naruto mundur dan membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryū no hi"** Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan mebentuk sebuah naga. Lalu naga api itu mengarah kearah Taku dengan cepat. Taku langsung membuat sebuah jutsu ketika naga api itu datang.

"**Doton: Setchi shīrudo"** tercuipta dinding tanah yang menghalangi naga api ciptaan Naruto tapi jutsu naruto tidak samapi disitu. Kekita dinding tanah ciuptaan Taku menghilang ada tombak es yang mengarah pada Taku. Taku melihat itu sudah dekat hanya bisa menghindar dengan melompat tapi sayang kaki Taku tekena jutsu milk Naruto. Kaki Taku mengeluarkan darah segar yang cukup nbanyak. Keterkejutan Taku tidak sampai disitu ketika melihat jutsu yang akan dibuat Naruto.

"**Gorudo: Kin no honō"** Naruto menyemburkan api yang bersekala besar tapi anehnya semburan api Naruto bukan berwarna merah ataupun hitam walaupun yang berwarna hitam hanya sebagian saja yang mampu menguasainya. Tapi kali ini adalah api emas yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Taku, Hiruzen, Jiraya dan Tsunade. Api itu langsung membakar tubuh Taku. Tapi Taku berhasil melakukan kawari.

"untung saja kalau telat bisa mati aku" batin Taku yang bernafas lega. Tapi kelegaan Taku hanya samapi disitu saat melihat sosok Naruto dibelakangnya dan menedangnya dengan keras yang membuat Taku terpental cukup jauh. Ternyata Naruto sudah menyiapkan kage bunshin untuk melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Gorudo: Kin kaminari mizūmi"** sebuah petir berwarna emas menyerang Taku dari jauh. Serangan naruto dengan petir emas bersekala jauh sehingga membuat tubuh Taku tidak berkutik sama sekali. Saat itu juga Naruto sudah membuat bola berwarna emas ditangannya dan menghantam perut Taku sehingmembuat Taku terpental jauh dan meninggalkan kumpulan asap. Saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang sudah tidak ada lagi Taku.

"sial misi kali ini gagal, dasar berengsek" ucap Taku kesal karna dikalah oleh Naruto yang bersetatus seoarang Genin.

Kembali ke naruto. Naruto segera menuju tempat Sandaime Hokage, Jiraya, Tsunde dan mayat Orocimaru. Naruto berjlan dengan santai dan memasukan pedangnya kesarungnya.

"bagaimana pertarungan ku barusan" ucap naruto dengan bangga lalu mendapat tiga jitakan dari Jiraya, Sandaime Hokage, dan Tsunade.

"Ittai, kenapa menjitak kepala ku" tanya Naruto yang mengelus-elus keapalanya akibat jitak dari sensei dan murid barusan.

"satu karna kau membuat kami kawatir, dua kenapa kau baru datang dissat Orocimaru sudah mati" bentak Jiraya dengan keras. Tsunade dan Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas. Lalu naruto masih dalam muka coolnya.

"itu karna aku harus menyelamatkan Kushina Uzumaki dulu, memang kalian mau kalau Kushina ditangkap dan dijadikan alat" tanya naruto "tentu tidak kan" lanjut Naruto "lalu kematian Orocimaru adalah sebauh takdirkan" tambah naruto "dan takdir adalag jalan yang tidak bisa diubah, kalau kalian memang sinobi seharusnya kalian mengerti kalau sinobi akan mati kapan saja bisa dalam misi maupun tidak" ucapan terkahir Naruto mampu membuat semua yang ada disitu menelan ludah.

"memang benar apa yang diucapkan bocah itu" batin mereka bertiga siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruzen, Jiraya dan Tsunade.

"baiklah aku ingin kerumah sakit menjenguk Kushina, dan teman-teman ku yang terluka cukup parah" ucap Naruto "jaa ne" lanjut naruto kemudian menghilang dan memperlihatkan sebuah kilatan berwarna coklat.

"sebenarnya sampai mana kekuatan mu naruto Kurosaki" batin Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh satu lilin dan lebih tepatnya didalam sebuah goa terdapat 10 orang sedang berkumpul empat orang diantara mereka adalah yang menyerang Konohagakure.

"jadi misi kalian gagal Tim 1 dan 2" tanya sang pemimpin memiliki rambut yang cukup aneh tapi memiliki paras yang tampan dan rambut dengan wajahnya terlihat cocok.

"ya begitu master" jawab salah satu dari empat orang yang menyarang Konoha.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan berhenti operasi dulu sementara waktu, mungkin bisa kalian sebut sebagai liburan, dan jugan lupa untuk latihan" ucap sang master yang memakai jubah yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Sang master memilki jubah berwarna biru tapi tidak digunakan dan hanya menempel saja ditubuh sanga master dan memakai kaus hitam tampa lengan dan juga samurai yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"hai" jawab seluruh anggota sang master dan pergi.

.

.

.

Di KONOHA

"apa kah Kushina tidak apa" tanya seorang pemuda yang berambut coklat, memakai jubah coklat dan memilki mata setajam mata elang.

"ya Kushina-chan tidak apa, Naruto-kun" jawab Mikoto yang keluar dari ruangan "Minato aku tinggal ya aku ingin pulang" lanjut Mikoto "ayo Naruto-kun" tambah Mikoto menarik Naruto "Jaa ne" ucap Mikoto sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

**4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Naruto kau berharap punya murid seperti apa" tanya Minato yang sekarang menjadi tambah tampan dan memakai pakaian khas Jounin.

"yang jelas tidak merepotkan" jawab naruto. Yang kali ini terlihat makin tampan. Naruto seorang Jounin yang berbeda dari yang lain karna biasanya seorang Jounin memakai rompi tapi Naruto memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran berwarna emas, memakai baju kerah tinggi keleher berwarna biru dongker. Memakai celana jens hitam dan sepatu bots berwarna hitam serta tak lupa pedangnya yang melingkar di punggungnya dan juga sebuah ittai Konoha yang ada dilengan kiri. (A/N: penampilan Naruto seperti Jellal di Fairy Tail waktu Jellal lupa ingatan).

"lalu kau mau yang seperti apa Minato" tanya Naruto kepada sosok pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya.

"sama seperti mu yang tidak merepotkan" jawab Minato dengan tenang. Mereka sedang ada disebuah ruangan yang terdapat Jounin-Jounin Konoha yang siap untuk menjadi pembimbing Genin. Yang berada diruangan itu. Naruto, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Sido, Mahkoto, dan Koichi..

Dikelas Akademu semua sedang pada rebut untuk pembagian kelompok sampai seorang sensei datang dan membacakan pembagian tim.

"tim 1, Anko, Guy, dan Ibiki pembimbing Kushina, tim 2 Obito, Kakasih, dan Rin pembimbing Minato, tim 3 Asuma, Kurinai, dan Ebisu, pembimbing Mikoto, tim 4 Gebma, Hayate, dan Yugao, pembimbing Naruto (SISANYA SKPI AJA)" ucap sang sensei "baiklah tunggu sensei kalian masing-masing.

.

.

.

Bagaimana keseharian Naruto setelah menjadi Jounin pembimbing. Lihat dichapter depan.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek

Keterangan:

Gorudo adalah elemen emas yang mampu membuat apa saja asal berwarna emas, contoh, api emas, petir emas, angin emas, dan pasir emas. Dan juga mampu membuat sebuah zirah berwarna emas. Naruto bisa mendapatkan elemen Gorudo berkat kekuatan Naga ems yang meninggalkan Naruto dan memberi setngah kekuatannya. Lalu kalau zirah emas adalah kekuatan gabungan dari mata naruto dan elemen emas.

Segitu dulu keterangannya


End file.
